


Best Friend's Brother

by misunderstood_writings



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cunnilingus, Eventual Smut, F/M, First Time, Penis In Vagina Sex, Porn With Plot, Romance, Sexual Tension, Showers, Top Julian Devorak, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:28:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 23,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23809171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misunderstood_writings/pseuds/misunderstood_writings
Summary: Majority of your high school years were behind you, finishing your junior year and entering the summer before your senior year. Your best friend Portia Devorak is there to help you avoid boredom that year, but what happens when her nuisance of a brother comes back from med school?
Relationships: Julian Devorak & Portia Devorak, Julian Devorak/Reader, Lucio (The Arcana)/Reader, Portia Devorak/Nadia, Reader & Portia Devorak
Comments: 24
Kudos: 286





	1. The Problem

Portia Devorak was your best friend. She had been for some eleven years now.

The two of you met when you were seven, your family moved in right nextdoor to her’s. From the moment you had met you were almost inseparable, only leaving each other when you absolutely had to.

Now the two of you were 18 and entering your senior year of high school. All of your awkward teenage troubles behind you, for the most part. A lot of Portia’s troubles had left when her older brother, Julian, went off to medical school. That was four years ago, and with the five year gap between the two siblings, you didn’t see much of him when he started high school.

It was currently the summer after your junior year, meaning you and Portia had plenty of time to figure out what to do for next school year. However at the moment, you were both over at her house.

“Whatcha thinkin about? You haven't moved for a good fifteen minutes.” Portia called to you from the kitchen adjacent to the living room you were sitting in. You turned to look at her, shooting a quizzical look her way. “Yeah, you just sat there staring into space.”

“I was just thinking about how we’re gonna be seniors in a couple months.” She nodded, confused as to why that would send you into such a catatonic state. “And you know, we’ve hung out a lot but neither of us have really had a boyfriend or anything like that.”

“So you’re worried about dying alone or something?”

“Not exactly, I just thought that I’d have met someone by now. You know, gone to prom with a nice boy, cuddled next to him at the homecoming game to keep warm, have someone to call mine.” Portia put an understanding hand on your shoulder, a silent way of showing she knew exactly what you meant. “Anyway enough about me, anything interesting happening with you? Maz planning some grand summer trip?”

Portia laughed at the thought, Maz? Going on vacation with her and her brother? The idea was horrendous. “Nah, but Julian is coming back for the summer. Something about having finished school and starting residency or something.” Portia explained waving her hand dismissively.

“Really? He’s already done? How long has he been there?”

“Like four years I think. But he did say that he’s not technically a doctor yet. So if he tries to get you to call him Doctor Devorak, just ignore him.” You and Portia laughed at the thought. God, had it really been that long? The last time you’d seen Julian he wasn’t too tall, had a messy mop of auburn hair, and braces.

You didn’t have too many overly fond memories of her brother. He and his friends often played pranks on the two of you, never anything harmful, just enough to disorient you. So to say that you liked him by any meaning of the word, was a serious overstatement.

“But he shouldn’t be home until later, hopefully much later. I’d hate for you to have to deal with his “grand entrance”.” Portia said, over dramatizing the end of her sentence. That brought back memories, he did always have a flair for the dramatic. But that was when he was 12. He had to be, what, 23 by now? He was an adult man, and you doubted he was still that dramatic.

About an hour had passed of the two of you chatting about a wide variety of subjects when you heard the door swing open. “Oh sister dearest, I’m home!”

Portia’s rolled her eyes, “Thank the lord, I couldn’t bare another second without my darling brother!” She mocked, matching the tone he had. When you turned around the man you saw reminded you very little of the boy you once knew.

He was tall, really tall, almost didn’t fit though the door, his curly auburn hair was fairly neat save for a bit that fell over his right eye, his facial features weren’t as soft as they had been, they were chiseled, sharp, and made you do a double take.

“Who’s this?” He asked, motioning to you with his free hand that wasn’t carrying any bags. Portia followed his hand and looked to you, snickering at the fact he didn’t recognize you. “What? What’s so funny?”

“Ilya, this is (Y/N), you don’t remember her?”

Julian’s steely grey eyes raked over your features trying to pinpoint something that would jog his memory. You guessed that he couldn’t find anything, looking to Portia with a confused glance.

“She lives next door.” Portia said as her face fell into a judgmental look. Julian’s face lit up with pleasant surprise, then fell back to confusion.

“I thought she was younger. I could’ve sworn she was like, twelve.” My brows knitted in confusion, had it really been that long? Or was he just joking? Portia hurled one of the throw pillows at his head just barely missing him when he ducked, straightening himself up he laughed. “Of course I remember her, I must say it’s been a while though.”

“Yeah well that’s what happens when you become a nerd.” Portia jeered, almost falling off the couch from leaning over the back too far. Causing Julian to stifle a laugh behind his hand.

“Well, if you’re done with,” he gestured to all of Portia’s stout frame, “I’ll be heading to my room. It’s still there isn’t it?” She nodded and it seemed that was all the confirmation he needed as he began his walk upstairs.

“But none of your old stuff is in there!” She shouted after him, hoping that would deter his original plan. “I was kinda hoping he would stay at a hotel or something. You still up for staying over? I mean, we shouldn’t have to deal with Julian too much.”

You were lost in thought, how had the nuisance of a little boy you knew grow into such a fine man? Was it because of med school? Something else? What ever it was, you weren’t complaining. “(Y/N), did you hear me?”

“Hm?” You looked at her finally registering that she was talking to you. “Sorry I was thinking.”

She laughed, “I see that. I asked if you’re still up for staying over.”

“Sure, let me just go over to my house to grab a couple things.” You got up from your spot on the couch and walked out the door. As you made the short walk to your house you noticed something, your bedroom window was right across from one of the windows in Portia’s house.

As you opened the door to your house you were greeted by your mother. “So, do you and Portia have any big plans for the summer yet?”

“No. Not yet. I just came by to grab a couple of things, I’m staying at her’s tonight.” Your mom nodded in understanding as you went up to your room. You looked out the window into the one directly across from you.

The first thing you noticed was Julian, seemingly finished with unpacking his bags. He shucked off his jacket and tossed it on the bed. His arms were, from what you could see, toned but not overly so. You stayed and watched for a few more moments, thinking it wouldn’t hurt. You watched as he grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled it over his head.

Now seeing more of him than you’d ever thought you would, your heart stopped. He had a toned chest and stomach and at that point you couldn’t look away. You watched as he turned around to grab a sweatshirt from one of the drawers in his dresser, showing his equally toned back to you. You watched as he pulled it over his head and ruffled his hair.

At that point you forced yourself away from the window, not allowing yourself see anything else that may happen. You quickly grabbed your toothbrush, pajamas, hair brush, and an extra set of clothes and stuffed them into your bag. You ran downstairs, muttering a goodbye to your parents and ran out the door. You hoped Portia wouldn’t be suspicious of you taking more than 20 minutes.

Walking through her front door you looked to the couch to see if she were still there. Instead you saw Julian, sprawled across the couch leaving little to no room for anyone or anything else. He looked over to where you were standing and noticed the bag in your hand. “You’re staying over?” He asked, raising an eyebrow at you.

You nodded, not being able to think clearly and not trusting your voice around him after what you just saw. He shot you a skeptical look and turned his attention back to the television in front of him. You made your way to Portia’s room to at the least set down your bag, hoping she might be in there, with no such luck.

You went down to the kitchen thinking she might be in there, this time you found a note. It read:

Sorry about having to leave, Maz needed help with getting herbs and spices for dinner. She knows you’ll be staying the night so don’t worry about that. Good luck dealing with Julian though.  
\- Portia  
That’s right, with Portia gone it was just you and Julian left in the house. That would make things awkward, especially if he saw you watching him undress like that. Either way, you decided to join him in the living room. You sat on one of the lounge chairs and got on your phone.

“So how often will you be over here?” The question caught you by surprise, or rather the fact it was asked did. You didn’t think he’d want to strike up conversation with you.

“Oh, uh, whenever Pasha wants me to be.”

He looked at you, steely grey eyes seemingly seeing through you, looking you up and down before focusing on your chest for a brief moment. Then back up to your eyes, “You’ve certainly grown since I last saw you.”

You chuckled, of course you had, he hadn’t seen you since you were ten. You had grown into a much more mature body and mindset since then. “So have you. You’re a lot taller than I remember.”

He shrugged as best he could while laying on the couch, “Just a shame Pasha didn’t quite get the same genetics. So how old are you exactly?”

You knitted your brows in confusion, did he really not know or was this just idle chatter? He looked at you expectantly, as if the answer were that important. “I’m eighteen. Why?”

“Just curious.” He said before crossing his legs and taking his attention off of you. You sat in confusion for at least ten minutes before the door opened and Portia walked through. “Oh, glad to see you made it back. Did you get what I asked you to?”

Portia rolled her eyes and went into the kitchen, causing Julian to groan and follow after her. You followed suit to see what was going on, you were met by the sight of Julian digging through bags of groceries and Portia watching him unamusedly.

“You didn’t.” He stated as he looked at Portia with hurt evident in his eyes. “I trusted you. I thought I could count on you.”

She rolled her eyes at him for the second time that hour, turning her attention to you. “If you didn’t know he was in medical school you’d probably think he’s going to drama school, huh?” She had a point. Julian’s look of hurt and betrayal was evident on his face, and you didn’t think he was being genuine. At least, you’d hoped not. “No Julian, I didn’t get the hot pockets you asked for.”

“Oh well,” he shrugged, switching emotions almost immediately, “I can always get some later. Anyway, where’s Maz?”

As if the mere mention of the woman had summoned her, she had walked into the kitchen greeting you with a polite nod and eyeing Julian and Portia suspiciously. “You two aren’t causing trouble for our guest, are you?”

The two shook their heads adamantly. “But I certainly could if I wanted to.” Julian said, shooting a subtle smirk your way. Maz glaring daggers at the young man who smiled sweetly in response. “You didn’t miss me too much did you?” He asked, leaning against the counter.

“No Ilyushka, I didn’t.” She answered, causing him to place a hand over his heart and let out a soft ‘ouch’. “Although if you helped me put all of these away, I would miss you when you leave again.”

Letting out a hearty laugh, Julian moved to help Maz put away the groceries. Portia motioning for you to follow her out of the kitchen. “Sorry for having leave you with him. I hope he didn’t cause you too much trouble.”

Thinking back to what you saw from your window, a light blush dusted your cheeks. “No. Not at all.”


	2. The Result

“That’s good. If he did I’d have to drag him by the ear to get him to apologize.” Portia laughed. You had to admit, the idea of her pulling her brother down to her height was amusing. “So, what’s first on the agenda tonight?”

You’d thought it over. Not sure of what you wanted to do, or at least get Portia involved in. Admittedly, not everything you did was perfectly legal. You’d gotten a fake id a while back and had been using it to go clubbing, the idea of taking your best friend clubbing and finding someone nice to steal away for the night was very appealing.

However something told you that she wouldn’t be approving of that, it was the one secret you kept from her. Hoping you wouldn’t have to for much longer, but now was not the time to open up about that. You’d figured you’d have to answer at some point so you decided on, “I’m not sure but I do know we should definitely end the night with face masks and cheesy movies.”

Portia giggled, playfully nudging you at the thought. Even though she acted like the idea wasn’t great, she loved it. Cheesy movies were her bread and butter. “As long as there’s popcorn too. Oh! Maybe we can send Julian to get some when he picks up his hot pockets.”

“Get some what when I pick up my hot pockets?” Julian asked as he entered the living room, keys in hand and shoes on.

“Popcorn.” You and Portia answered in unison.

“I suppose I could do that, any specific kind? Seasonings or anything?” The two of you looked at each other, not thinking that he’d agree. Quietly speaking to yourselves you’d decided and gave him a small list of things to get. After typing it all out on his phone he looked back up at the two of you, “Anything else?”

“Maybe try a better attitude while you’re out.” Portia jokingly chastised, causing him to blow her off. “Seriously, I will do anything for you if you do this for us.”

Julian laughed as he left opened the door to leave, sparing you one last glance before shutting the door. You looked at Portia, “Do you think he’s gonna actually get it?”

Portia shrugged, “He made a list, and he usually doesn’t do that unless he has to remember something.” You gave her a questioning look, a silent way of asking if that’s what he always does. “Yeah, I’ve found lists of things that make no sense but the moment I showed them to Ilya he was able to explain exactly what everything was. And then some. Turns out it was information for the SATs.”

That sounded amazing. The fact that he was able to memorize that much information from a few words was fantastic. Impressed didn’t quite describe the amazement your face showed, that Portia immediately noticed. “Yeah, it’s kinda creepy sometimes. Cause it’s rarely ever full sentences, like this one time, he had a list of ingredients that Maz needed and it was just random three letters of each. And most of it makes no sense, like pep, alt, dil, ric neg, and then at the bottom it just said ‘cum’ and I almost had a heart attack!”

Trying to stifle your laughter at least a little, and failing miserably. The two of you erupted into side-splitting laughter. Doubling over yourselves on the couch, laughter subsiding as you sit up and face each other. “So how long do you think he’ll be?”

Portia glanced at the clock on her phone, pursing her lips as she thought. “Not too much longer than an hour at most.”

You nodded in understanding, hoping you didn’t have to wait that long. Partially so you could just get on with your movie marathon, partially because you wanted to see Julian again. “What should we do while we wait?”

Portia glanced to the stacks of dvds on the shelves next to the tv. “We could pick out a few movies, for starters, then move to Netflix.” You nodded in agreement. Moving yourselves from the couch to the dvd selection you browsed titles, the two of you finally deciding on four different movies to start.

By the time Julian got home the two of you had just finished 13 Going on 30 and were getting ready to put on 10 Things I Hate About You. “Is this all you two have done? Just watch movies?”

“Why do you think we asked you to get popcorn, Ilya?” Portia sassed. Getting up, Portia looked to your eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

“I’m gonna get the popcorn ready.” You explained as you walked into the kitchen to join Julian. He had already put his hot pocket in the microwave, presumably to stay out of your way for the most part.

Having been in their house almost as much as you’d been in your own, you’d learned where everything was. Opening the cabinet and reaching for a bowl big enough to fit two bags of popcorn, you had found that you weren’t quite tall enough. “Here ” Julian said from behind you, “Let me help with that.” You immediately felt him press into you, his entire front applying an even pressure to your back, his arm reaching over you to grab the bowl that you couldn’t. Setting it on the counter, he leaned over to look you in the eye. “I take it that’s what you were getting at?”

You nodded and muttered a ‘thank you’, feeling your cheeks warm at his previous action. The microwave had beeped, momentarily saving you from his heavy gaze. You’d watched as he quickly glanced at the machine and returning his eyes to you. “Do,” you cleared your throat, “do you think you could start the popcorn? Please? I’m gonna change into my pajamas.”

“Sure, don’t take too long, sweetheart.” Just missing the end of his comment, you were already on your way to Portia’s room, where all your necessities were. Not wasting any time you changed as fast as you could, not realizing until you were completely changed that you had probably grabbed the worst set of pajamas to have that night.

You looked in the mirror and saw that you were wearing a tank top, shorts, and a sports bra. The shorts wouldn’t be that big of an issue if they were longer, but of course you grabbed the pair that you had that just barely covered your ass by an inch or two. Groaning, you reluctantly made your way back to the kitchen.

Seeing Julian leaning against the counter, watching the microwave while eating his hot pocket, he almost hadn’t noticed you slink into the kitchen. Swallowing hard when he did. Trying to force his eyes to stay on your face, finding it too hard he returned his focus back to the microwave. “You said don’t take too long, here I am.”

Steeling himself, he looked back in your direction. Continuing to eat his hot pocket, he looked you up and down languidly. Nodding once and swallowing. “You look good.”

Looking at the clock you had noticed that it was a little past 8. And he was still in jeans and a sweatshirt. Crossing your arms over your chest you watched the microwave, not knowing how to respond to the compliment.

Finishing up his light dinner, he threw away the cardboard and straightened himself, “I’ll be back in a minute, don’t start anything interesting without me.” Julian teased, putting a hand on your shoulder as he walked past, causing you to tense ever so slightly. The skin on skin contact almost being too much.

Shaking it off, you watched the timer on the microwave tick off the final seconds until you could take the bag out and empty the contents into the bowl Julian had ever so graciously grabbed for you. Pulling the cellophane off of the second bag and popping it into the microwave, you heard gentle footsteps approach you, turning around you saw Julian in grey sweats and a long sleeve shirt with the sleeves rolled up.

He propped himself up on the fridge with his shoulder and it was your turn to force yourself to make eye contact with him, hearing the gentle popping of the popcorn fill the silence. “You okay? You look kinda red.”

You nodded quickly, not trusting your words at that moment. Minutes pass of silence, not awkward but not exactly comfortable. The beeping of the microwave shook you both out of whatever trance you were in and you hastily grabbed the popcorn and dumped it in the bowl with the previous bag.

At that moment, Portia poked her head around the wall. Looking between the two of you trying to figure out what was taking so long. You picked up the bowl and joined her in the living room. “What was going on in there?”

You thought about your very recent encounter with Julian, him looking you up and down, teasing you, pressing against you while helping you. But she didn’t need to know any of that. “We were just talking is all.”

Portia’s eyes narrowed and searched your face as if to find physical evidence of a lie. Not finding any, she shrugged and sat down in front of the couch, legs stretched out and back leaning on the couch. She started the movie and you settled down next to her, although you were seated on the couch rather than the floor.

About half way through Julian had decided to join the two of you. Finding a comfortable spot on the couch next to you. Laying his arm over the back of it you felt his forearm brush gently against the back of your head. You tried to focus on the movie but you couldn’t.

Despite your distractions, at some point you had dozed off. Not knowing when or really caring for that matter. However when you did wake up you had realized you weren’t sitting up, you didn’t need to open your eyes to understand that, but you could’ve sworn you were sitting up when you fell asleep.

When you did open your eyes your suspicions were confirmed. You were laying down, the first thing you noticed was Portia on the ground, still asleep, with the empty bowl from last night next to her. The next thing you noticed was a gentle snoring coming from above you.

Suddenly, it hit you. You were laying in Julian’s lap. How you ended up in that position was a mystery but for some reason, you were in no hurry to move. Gaining more consciousness you felt a light weight on your waist, and sure enough when you looked down you saw his hand there.

You laid there for a few more minutes until you felt him stir, removing his hand from your side and feeling him stretch, perhaps not noticing your presence. You felt him rub your side up and down, “Well good morning, sleeping beauty.”

You immediately shot upright. The possible consequences of your actions finally occurring to you, if Portia had seen you, oh god it would’ve been bad. You looked him in the eyes, wondering if he was thinking the same as you. When you realized he didn’t you very aggressively motioned to his sister who was not three feet away from the two of you.

“You can speak, you’d think after knowing her for ten years you’d know she’s a heavy sleeper.” He explained nonchalantly. Putting both arms up on the back of the couch. Truth be told you usually woke up after her when the two of you spent the night. She was usually making breakfast or on her phone when you woke up. “If it’d make you feel better we can talk in the kitchen.”

You nodded and took him up on that offer. Hastily getting off the couch and walking to the kitchen. Wanting to get, whatever it was, over with. “You didn’t move me.” You stated as he finally got into the kitchen with you.

“You were asleep, it didn’t bother me.”

You looked at him as if he were crazy, he just laughed gently. “But you’re my best friend’s brother! I’m not supposed to be falling asleep on your lap!” You exclaimed, nearly forgetting Portia was in the room adjacent to where you were until Julian put a long finger against his lips in a shushing motion. “It’s not right, I- it doesn’t matter how hot you are or-”

“What was that last part?” He asked, cutting you off before you could spiral deeper into your rant. “Something about me being hot?”

You immediately froze and felt a blush creep up your neck and your ears ablaze. Swallowing hard, you couldn’t believe you just said that. “I didn’t mean to say that, I’m sorry.”

He took two long strides over to where you were lifting your chin up to look him in the eye. “Don’t apologize, but it is interesting to know you think of me that way.”

Damn your stupid brain for finding all of this incredibly attractive. You weren’t supposed to like your best friend’s brother! He was supposed to be an ass and annoy the two of you at any given moment! Why did he have to be the exception to that?!

“And although you’re ‘not supposed’ to fall asleep on my lap, there’s nothing saying you can’t fall in love with me.”


	3. The Reaction

Did, did he really just say that? What exactly was he implying? Fall in love with him? No! You had to stop this before it became something you couldn’t control. You had to tell him but you couldn’t bring yourself to. Was it the gentle morning light caressing his auburn locks, highlighting the deep reds and browns, or was it the closeness of him, so close you could smell the woodsy scent of his body wash. Whatever it was, was preventing you from telling him what the logical side of your brain was screaming at you. 

“Although if you’re worried about Pasha seeing you this close to her dear brother, we may want to wrap up this conversation.” Julian said as he backed away from you, leaving you alone in the kitchen to ruminate on what had just occurred. 

You moved to grab a glass from the cupboard for a drink, doing anything to take your mind off the encounter. Not too long after you had filled your cup Portia had walked in, rubbing sleep from her eyes. “You’re up early, something wrong?”

You shook your head before swallowing down the liquid in your mouth. “No, nothing’s wrong. Just couldn’t sleep too much later.” Nodding, Portia moved to the cupboard with the pots and pans, taking out a decently sized pan.

“You want some eggs?”

You nodded and finished the rest of your water. “I’m gonna go brush my teeth first though. I’ll be back in a bit.” You walked upstairs to Portia’s room to grab your bathroom necessities and made your way down the hall to the bathroom. You weren’t quite paying attention to what was going on in front of you, so to say that you were surprised when your face collided with a solid object was an understatement. Two strong arms caught you and wrapped around your back, preventing you from falling backwards.

Feeling the surface of the object you ran into, you were confused as to why it was damp and warm. Realizing almost immediately what, or rather who, you had ran into, you tried to avoid looking at anything except him.

“Might want to pay a little more attention to where you’re going, wouldn’t want you walking into the walls.” You heard from above you. Feeling yourself being gently pushed away from his body, the air now cold down your front, you got a better look at him. 

His skin was damp, his curls dark and pushed out of his face, his chest was definitely toned with a dusting of light hair, the farther down your eyes went the more abundant it became and darker it got, going from a light shade to a deep auburn partially covered by the towel hanging loosely around his hips. Moving your eyes to meet his you let out a shaky breath. “I-uh, hi.”

“Hi.” Julian responded, still holding you in his arms. “I take it you need in here?” You nodded and he let go of you. Moving so that he could allow you to walk past him into the bathroom. He then left the area, presumably to get clothes. You settled yourself in front of the sink, starting with combing out your hair and then moving to brushing your teeth. As you were finishing up your teeth, Julian returned with his towel in hand. Your earlier presumption was correct, seeing him walk past in the mirror’s reflection, noting how his t-shirt was just a tad too tight, fitting snugly against his gently muscled form.

You spat out your toothpaste and rinsed it down the drain, looking in the mirror once more, you noticed he hadn’t left. You turned around to face him properly, seeing him take a step or two closer to you. “Wh-what are you doing?” 

His eyes darted from your lips to your eyes, licking his lips gently he lifted your chin as he had done earlier this morning, but this time what he did took you by surprise. He planted a kiss on your lips, gently licking your lower lip causing you to let out a sigh as you closed your eyes. Moving his hand to your cheek, you leaned into the palm. It may have just been you, but you could’ve sworn he tasted like cinnamon. 

After a few more seconds he pulled away and you barely opened your eyes, still leaning into his palm.”You taste perfect, darling. Very minty.” It hadn’t quite registered what the two of you had just done until you had looked into his eyes. “Something wrong?”

Your face flushed beet red almost immediately, averting your gaze but keeping still.”We- we just kissed.”

“Yeah?”

“And your sister is downstairs. My best friend! She could’ve walked in on us at any moment! And I do not want to do that to her!” You all but shouted at him, holding his wrist. Unintentionally preventing him from moving his hand away from your face.

He leaned down to your ear that his hand wasn’t next to, “She could walk in on us right now. Hell, anyone could. The door is wide open and yet here we are, doesn't take a genius to figure out what happened.”

You sat and listened, thinking about his words carefully, not wanting to misinterpret him. However he had made it perfectly clear what his stance on the whole thing was earlier. “I-”

“But part of you likes it, otherwise you would’ve pushed me away last night. You would’ve fought back.” He cut you off, nibbling gently on your earlobe he continued, “You don’t even try, you’re like putty in my hands. I can mold you however I want.”

Julian planted a quick peck on the cheek before straightening himself up and leaving you for the second time that morning. You’d left the bathroom to change your clothes into something other than pajamas, not knowing what the rest of the day held. You walked unhurriedly down the stairs to join Portia in the kitchen to see she was cooking eggs while occasionally checking on the coffee pot across the kitchen.

She noticed you walk in and gave you a polite smile, you pointed at the coffee pot, silently asking who started the brew seeing as how neither of you liked coffee enough for that. “Oh, Julian came down to start it. He told me to get him when it was done.”

You nodded, now knowing where he went after your event in the bathroom. You sat down at one of the bar stools in front of the island and watched her meticulously make the eggs. As if screwing them up could have disastrous consequences. 

After she had finished the first set she asked how many you wanted, you told her as much and waited patiently for them to be finished. Shortly after she put them in the pan, Julian thought it an opportune time to join the two of you in the kitchen. “So Pasha, how late did you stay up exactly?”

He asked as he propped himself up on the island next to you. Portia looked up in thought, wracking her brain to try to remember. “I think I clocked out at around ten thirty. How about you?”

He shrugged and looked to you, “Not until eleven at least. Not like I’m not used to it.” He returned his attention to Portia, a somewhat comfortable silence fell over the three of you until the coffee maker beeped. Julian pushed himself off of the island to grab a mug. The cupboard was right next to the stove where Portia was working, his close proximity to her caused her to look up from the eggs and inhale deeply,

“Ilya, are you wearing cologne?” She asked pointedly, turning her scrutinizing gaze to him. 

He stopped reaching for the mug he was going to grab and put his hand on his hip, “And if I am? What of it?”

“You’re really going out? You just got home last night and you’re going out?” She questioned, her questions throwing him for a loop. Julian took a deep breath and chose his next words very carefully.

“It’s more out of habit at this point, shower, get dressed, put on cologne.” He explained as he reached back up to grab the mug for his coffee. Taking long strides over to the coffee pot, pouring some out, and drinking it. 

“You drink black coffee?” You asked, confused as to why anyone would willingly drink that. Taking another sip as he made eye contact with you.

“It’s an acquired taste. For the past four years I didn’t have time to flavor it so I just started drinking it black.”

“Now it’s all he drinks.” Portia chimed in, the remark causing you to let out a snicker. “Anyway, your eggs are done.” She said as she handed you a plate with fluffy eggs on it. You took a bite of them and let out a moan, causing Portia to laugh and Julian to shoot his eyebrows up in surprise. “Are they really that good?” 

You swallowed down what you were chewing and answering, “Yeah they are, perfectly seasoned and fluffy. If I could get you to make eggs for me all the time believe me I would.” 

“Well thank you. I’m glad someone appreciates my cooking.” She said, glaring at Julian who was trying to hide his face behind his mug. 

After Portia finished her eggs she said she was going to go change out of her pajamas, leaving you and Julian alone again. For the third time that day, and it wasn’t even 11:30.


	4. The Cause

“You knew exactly what you were doing didn’t you?” Julian asked, setting his mug down and crossing his arms. You put your fork down and leaned back from your plate.

“Why? Didn’t like it?” You responded, deciding that two could play that game. “They were good eggs.”

“You mentioned that, but I don’t think you would’ve reacted that way if it were just you and I in the room.” He said, hitting the nail on the head. Portia was your protection from him at that moment, you knew he wouldn’t try anything while she was in the room.

You just sat there, your facade of confidence crumbling under his steely gaze. Not knowing what to say in response, you broke eye contact with him. Of all the things running around your mind at that moment there was one thing that stood out, “Why?”

“Why what?”

“Just, why?” You asked again, not entirely sure how to vocalize your thoughts. You would be lying if you said you didn’t enjoy the attention he was giving you, after all he had said it himself, the biggest issue with all of it is that it felt wrong.

You shouldn’t be feeling this way about him, no matter how pretty his eyes were, how gentle his touches were, how soft his lips were, how- no. You desperately wished that things were the way they were when you first met him, when you didn’t ache for him to be more than an acquaintance.

“If you’re thinking I’m doing this because I’m bored, you’re sorely mistaken.” You looked at him once more. “I suppose it’s no secret that I find you, incredibly attractive. Why do you think I asked how old you were?”

“Idle chatter.”

He let out a huff of laughter, “Well yes but, if you weren’t of age I wasn’t going to try anything.” Watching his face for something, you weren’t exactly sure. “And the only thing preventing me from having you where I want you is you being worried about my sister.”

You looked down, you wanted something with him too, but he did have a point. You were stopping yourself from having it, albeit not doing a very good job of it. It hadn’t even been a full 24 hours and you’d already slept in his lap, kissed him, and seen him practically naked.

“And if we’re being honest with ourselves, she wouldn’t care.” 

“But you’re her brother.” You countered, trying to find ways to better validate your argument. Not finding many, you thought over the consequences of entering a relationship with you.

“Your point? It doesn’t matter that I’m her brother. Stuff like this happens all the time. You don’t seriously think it doesn’t, do you?”

He had a point, but the thought of it happening to you was what made you feel weird about all of it. You tried to tell yourself that it didn’t matter, you tried but you just didn’t believe it. 

You thought long and hard for a moment. “We wouldn’t be able to do anything around her. Like affectionately.”

“So you’re not entirely opposed to the idea?”

“Well I mean, I don’t know you as well as I could.” He smirked and raised an eyebrow, implying getting to know him in a more intimate way. “I don’t mean like that, I mean- maybe I do? I don’t know.”

“I’m fine with either option.” His answer took you by surprise. “Did you really think I was expecting you to jump into this blindly?”

“A little.”

Laughing and shaking his head gently, he looked at you. “I wouldn’t let you. If I’m going to have you fall in love with me I want to earn it.”

“Earn what?” Portia cut through your conversation. Startling you, but not Julian. He watched her take a seat on the bar stool next to you.

“Earn my medical degree in a timely manner.” He quickly saved, knowing that you didn’t want Portia to know what was going on between you two. “I have to start my residency next week.”

“How long are you doing that for by the way?” She asked, effectively but unknowingly changing the subject.

“Around twelve hours a day, sixty a week. It’s the most they’ll let me work the first year.” Portia’s eyes looked like they were ready to fall out of her head. “What? They don’t want me passing out while administering shots.”

“But twelve hours? Ilya you’ll work yourself to death.”

“At least I’m not on call. Yet” He explained causing Portia to roll her eyes. The exchange between the two of them eliciting a giggle from you. 

“I’m not a hundred percent sure what that means exactly but I don’t think I want to know do I?” Julian shook his head and she exhaled deeply. “I guess as long as it’s making you happy and you’re not endangering yourself or others, go for it I guess.”

Her final comment causing to look at you, as if he were about to prove a point. Maintaining eye contact with you as he spoke, “People included?”

“Yeah, I don’t rightly care who you’re getting involved with, again as long as they aren’t harming you and you aren’t harming them. But whoever it is has to be approved by me.” Portia added, further proving Julian’s point. He crossed his arms over his chest in satisfaction, leaning back against the counter rather smugly.

A faint blush spread across your cheeks as you shrunk under his gaze. “So are you leaving the house at all or are we gonna have to do that?”

Julian just shrugged, not giving her a definite answer, although you didn’t know it but he was planning on staying home as long as you were there. It would definitely help him get a head start on getting to know you and you getting to know him.

“Then I guess it’s up to you (Y/N).” Portia said.


	5. The First Consequence

She left the decision up to you. You had two options: leave the house and spend the first full day of summer with your best friend or stay at her house and get to know her brother better. Both of them watching you, waiting for your answer.

“I’m fine with whatever really. I mean, if you want to we could go out.” Portia nodded, contemplating what possible activities the two of you could engage in. Julian watched you with what could only be described as a predatory gaze.

“You mentioned you were hoping to get a boyfriend at some point. Maybe we could go boy searching at the mall or something.” She suggested, resulting in Julian raising his brows in question. You gently shrugged, not sure of how to respond without Portia noticing you communicating with her brother non verbally.

Looking at the clock, she frowned, furrowing her brows in disappointment. Sleeping in and making eggs had cost the two of you the majority of the morning, and seeing as how it was a Wednesday, there probably wouldn’t be too many people out and about. Julian piped up, ”What’s wrong Pasha? You’ve got that look on your face.”

“What look? I don’t have a look.” Portia retorted, obviously taking minor offense to his statement. Watching the exchange between the siblings, you realized that this was their way of showing affection. They didn’t have the kind of relationship you would expect from siblings that were only five years apart, they occasionally playfully insulted each other but it was never heartfelt.

“You do, you have a look. You look like you’re thinking about something.” You had to agree with Julian, she often had that look when she was plotting something. However, this time was different than the rest, this time you had no clue what she was thinking up.

“Hey Julian...” She trailed off, catching his attention and making him weary of her next sentence, “Are there, maybe, any cute med school students we could set her up with?” 

Julian’s eyes darted to you and back to Portia just fast enough that she didn’t notice. “Maybe a few. Depending on what exactly (Y/N) plans on doing with them.” Finishing his thought with a wink directed at you.

You felt yourself blush for what must’ve been the tenth time that day. Looking down avoiding his eyes, “Well, I was thinking of starting off by sharing some time with them, you know, get to know them a little better.”

Putting his hand on his chin in mock thought, he nodded. “Well then in that case I may have the perfect person.” 

“Do you now, Ilya?” Portia asked, “Are they a good friend of yours?”

“Well, I’d say we’re pretty close.”

Portia obviously hadn’t caught on to what Julian was suggesting. However, you had and weren’t too opposed to the idea. What confused you was how could she miss the glances in your direction that Julian had kept sneaking. You didn’t want to point it out however. 

The two of them kept conversing until something Portia had said perked your ears. “So Ilya, I can leave you with (Y/N) and you two can talk about this mystery man together?” Julian let out a confirming hum, turning his attention to you. “Great! Then I guess I’ll be going to go lady looking. (Y/N) can’t be the only one with someone on her arm come the Fourth of July.” Portia joked as she gently nudged you with her shoulder while walking past you. Before walking out the door she shouted at you, “Don’t do anything I would do and don’t not do anything I wouldn't.”

You watched Julian as he strode over to you, putting his hands on the counter in front of you and on the back of your bar stool. Effectively blocking the easiest way off for you. “You heard her, don’t do anything she would do.” He leaned down to your ear much like he had in the bathroom, at this proximity you could smell the cologne that Portia mentioned earlier, it was leathery with a hint of ginger. “So why don’t we retry that kiss again?” 

“What about Mazelinka?” Hoping to god that if you had decided to do anything she wouldn’t walk in deciding she needed something from wherever the two of you ended up.

“She left earlier this morning, she said she wouldn’t be back until later.” He pressed a quick kiss to your lips. “Much, later. So we have the house to ourselves until Pasha gets back.”

Moving his hand to the back of your head he pulled you in for a deeper kiss, moaning softly at the feeling of his lips against yours. He pulled back to look you in the eyes, searching for any discomfort you may have had, finding none he pulled you back in. This time however, he decided on multiple short, sporadic kisses as opposed to a few deep, lengthy ones. 

“God, I never thought I would be doing this.” You move your hands to pull him back into the kiss, resulting in him laughing at your eagerness against your lips. Pulling him away from you, you spoke, “I- I want to do more but I’m not sure if we should.” 

He placed his hand on your cheek, now cradling your head in his hands, as if any sudden movement would cause you to shatter. “If you aren’t certain, I won’t force you to do anything you don’t want to. Like I said, I want to earn your love, not take it,”

You nodded closing your eyes as you felt him put his forehead against yours, relishing in the contact. Breathing deeply, you opened your eyes. “Don’t get me wrong, I would love to ravish you right here and now darling,” He continued, “but I’ll be patient. For you.”


	6. The Second Consequence

The two of you spent the afternoon, or at least what you could, sitting on the couch and talking to each other, getting to know each other a bit better. At some point, you weren’t exactly sure when, you’d ended up laying between his legs, your back on his chest as he gently played with your hair.

You’d learned that at one point he had a really bad emo phase, he mentioned that he didn’t think he grew out of it per se, more that he learned how to dress better.

He learned that you weren’t exactly interested in the boys you went to school with because very few, if any, of them really interested in commitment. They bragged more about one night stands and how many people they’d slept with. “And what makes you so sure that’s not what I’m after?” He asked, tilting his head so you could see him when you turned.

“Would you really be working this hard to get laid? Even after I said that I wasn’t entirely certain about sleeping with you?”

He let out a huff of laughter, “Fair point, I suppose if that were all I were after I wouldn’t be this patient with you, now would I?” You pulled his face down to yours to give him another kiss. Moving his hands from your hair to your upper arms, he rubbed them softly as you pulled away. “Have I mentioned that you’re perfect?”

“Only about ten times, since Portia left.” 

“Then let’s make it an even eleven, you’re perfect, and wonderful, and amazing, god, I adore you.” You let out a light laugh, feeling slightly flustered at his compliments. “Really, I mean it. And anyone who tries to tell you otherwise is blind.”

“You’re such a flatterer.” You joked.

“And is that such a bad thing?” Julian responded, “You love it.” He wasn’t wrong, you did enjoy his compliments, they made you feel wanted. Maybe that’s what you were really missing, what you craved. And Julian gave that to you, not expecting anything in return, except your love of course. 

Taking his hands in yours and removing them from your arms you placed them on your chest, relaxing further into his touch, feeling safe in his arms. He pulled you closer to him, sitting snugly against his chest you could feel each deep breath he took. “Julian?” 

“Hm?” You felt the hum rumble deeply in his chest, relaxing you further, if that were even possible.

“What exactly is it that you want from me? What’s your end goal?”

He moved his hands to rest atop yours, rubbing his thumbs over the backs of them. “I thought I told you, I don’t want anything except your love. Everything else that comes with it is just a bonus.”

You laughed softly, liking his honesty. It was nice, whatever you had going. Sure you’d really only known him for a day, but technically you’d known him for 11 years. You’d just never talked to him much until now. 

But this all felt right, being in his arms laying with him felt natural. You had no clue how either of you would break it to Portia, it would be rather awkward. ‘Hey Portia! I have a crush on your older brother and he happens to feel the same way! Hope you don’t mind’ or ‘Hey sis! Your best friend is really attractive and I want to be with her! Thanks for listening!’. 

“So, how are we gonna break this to Portia?” You asked, stomach filling with dread. Hoping she wouldn’t think differently of you for any of this.

“Honestly, I have no clue. So I think we should cross that bridge when we get to it.” He answered, tightening his arms around you. “For now, I think we should just enjoy the moment.” 

The warmth from his body soothing you until you found yourself drifting off into a peaceful sleep. Your final thought before the last bits of your consciousness drifted away was something along the lines of wanting this to be more than a one time thing. 

When you woke up you looked at the clock that was hung above the television, seeing that it was 5:00 pm, a wave of panic hit you. You were still wrapped in Julian’s arms and Portia had to either already be home or on her way home. 

You tried to move but Julian just pulled you into a tighter embrace. “Mmm, if you’re worried about Pasha, she texted me and said she wouldn’t be home tonight.”

Relaxing a bit, you eased back into his chest. “Tomorrow?”

“That’s what she planned.” 

You brought your hands up to his forearms and held them there, his body heat warming up your chilled hands. “So you’re saying you wanna stay like this?” You felt him nod, you chuckled. He must’ve been in a fairly deep sleep before you woke him up. “I’m not sure. I think we should do something other than nap the whole time we’re together.”

“Oh? And what do you suggest we do then?” He asked, waking up gradually the more your conversation carried on.

“You know how I told you I was unsure about going further with you?” You reminded him of your conversation from earlier. He made a noise that sounded like a confirmation, “It’s because,” you paused. “It’s because you’d be my first.” 

He let out a light chuckle, “And here I was thinking it was because you didn’t think I’d be able to satisfy you.” You turned to meet his eyes and he continued. “That’s perfectly fine, darling. Like I said, I won’t rush you into anything you don’t want to and I’ll be here for when you’re ready.”

You pulled him into a gentle kiss as a ‘thank you’ for his patience. Julian pulled back and smiled at you, “So what exactly were you thinking of us doing instead of sleeping?”

“I mean we can stay here but maybe we could watch some movies or something?” You suggested, he shrugged his shoulders and looked to the wide variety of films to choose from then back to you.

“I suppose you don’t want to get up but one of us has to.”


	7. The Third Consequence

It had been roughly three weeks since you and Julian hit it off, on the days you weren’t over the two of you made small talk from your windows. Some days he would even leave flowers on your doorstep, your parents were confused to say the least. They didn’t know what was going on so they just assumed it was a joke between you and Portia.

“You know you don’t have to get me all of these flowers.” You said to him from your bedroom window, watching him take off his shirt he wore under his scrubs walking over to the window.

“I know you love them, but if you want me to stop I will.” He said while leaning on his windowsill, the muscles in his shoulders flexing slightly at the movement. 

“You don’t have to stop all together but if you could tone it down a bit that would help.” He nodded in understanding, not wanting to overwhelm you. “Anyway, how was the hospital?”

Julian ran a hand through his hair, taking a deep inhale. “It was interesting to say the least. We had a patient we had to restrain in order to draw blood for testing. They were so close to having the needle break off in their skin.” He laughed nervously, “And that would’ve been terrible.” 

You leaned as far out your window as you could without falling out, “Anything I could do to make it better?” He looked up at you, you offered him a kind smile. “Anything at all?”

He looked off to his right and back to you. Wondering what he was thinking you tilted your head slightly to the side. “You could, come over and let me shower you with love and affection.”

“Is Portia home?”

“No, she’s on a date.” He answered, you were a little surprised, she hadn’t mentioned that she met anyone to you, then again you hadn’t told her that you and her brother were practically dating. “An older woman named Nadia. She seems to really like her.”

“You know her?” You asked, the way he spoke about her made it seem like he may have met her before.

“Yeah, she’s real nice, we graduated high school together. I remember she wanted to open a tea shop at some point. I really hope that worked out for her.” You watched every move he made as he spoke, your heart fluttering at the sight of him. “So are you coming over?”

You nodded and left your window to make the short walk over. You’d almost gotten out the door before your parents stopped you. “Where are you going?”

“Over to Portia’s. Why?”

“You’ve been spending a lot of time over there and up in your room. We’re worried that something is wrong.” Your mother spoke, your dad nodding in agreement. That’s right, you hadn’t told them about Julian. If you were being honest, you didn’t plan on telling them until they had known him a bit better. At this rate however, that wasn’t going to happen. “We know that you two are close but we’re your parents. You can feel free to tell us anything.”

You didn’t think your parents would be entirely on board with you being with a 23 year old man. While yes, you were legally an adult, they still saw you as their little girl. The age difference wasn’t that big but you knew your parents would freak out nonetheless. “Nothing’s wrong. Just really enjoy hanging out with her.”

“That reminds me,” your father interrupted, “we invited her and her family over for dinner on Friday.”

You tried your hardest to hide the shock you felt, that meant that there was a possibility of your relationship coming up as a topic. So instead of voicing your concerns you simply said, “Okay, sounds fun.” 

You hurried out the door as quickly as you could to avoid any more awkward conversations. Finally reaching the front door of Portia’s house you knocked on the door, waiting for Julian. After about a minute he opened the door, still shirtless. “You don’t have to knock, you know.”

“Force of habit.” He laughed and moved aside to let you in, you took a few steps in and stopped shortly after he closed the door. Turning to face him you said, “My parents said something about inviting you and the others over for dinner on Friday.”

“I heard that we were invited over for a dinner, I just didn’t know where it was. Although I suppose it could be worse.” He shrugged ever so slightly. He stepped closer to you to take your face into his hands, “And if you’re worried about me trying anything, I promise I won’t” Finishing his thought with a wink.

You playfully hit him on the shoulder before pulling him into a kiss that he happily reciprocated. You wrapped your arms behind his neck and he moved his hands to your hips. “Julian,” you said after you pulled away. “I think- I think I want you.”

“Want me how?”

You took a deep breath, organizing your thoughts, carefully planning out what you wanted to say. He watched you patiently, waiting for your answer. “I want to, you know, sleep with you.”

He watched as your face flushed, smiling to himself at how adorable you were. You looked him in the eye and watched him the same way he had watched you moments ago. “If you’re sure about that, then who am I to tell you no?”

You nodded and pulled him back into a kiss, this one much hungrier than the last. Deeper, more passionate, with even more feeling than before, if that were even possible. Moving his hands from your hips to behind your thighs, Julian picked you up with little to no effort. 

He walked you from the entryway to his bedroom, where he then laid you down carefully, as if you would shatter from even the slightest pressure. Kissing from your lips down to your collarbone he gently tugged on your shirt, a silent question, asking if he could take it off.

You moved your hands from behind his neck and allowed him to remove your top. Once he got it off, he stared hungrily at your breasts, biting his lip. Julian returned his gaze to your eyes, “May I? I don’t want to overwhelm you.” You nodded, not entirely sure what you were supposed to say but you were sure that you wanted him to touch you more. He gently lifted your back to reach the clasp on your bra, he unhooked it and tossed it to the side. “Beautiful.”

You breathed deeply waiting for him to do something, however when he encased your left nipple in his lips you let out a shaky groan. The sensation foreign but not unpleasant. Moving his hands from your sides to your breasts to fondle them. “J-Julian,” You started, losing your train of thought when he made eye contact with you while still suckling you.

Removing his mouth from your breast he spoke, “As much as I would enjoy worshiping your breasts, I think there’s something you would enjoy much more.” You watched him as he moved down your body towards the waist of your pants, taking his time unbuttoning and unzipping them so as not to make you feel rushed. 

Once he had finished undoing them he tapped your hip with a finger, implying he wanted you to lift them up. You did as instructed and he pulled both your underwear and pants off, leaving you completely naked. Feeling self conscious you moved to close your legs, not getting very far before Julian’s hands stopped you.

“Don’t.” He breathed, his eyes clouded with lust as he took in the sight of your exposed sex. You weren’t quite sure what he was going to do next, sure you’d gotten yourself off with your own fingers but you’d never been with someone else. You knew the basics of how sex worked but you weren’t familiar with the finer points of it. 

He took his right hand off your knee and brought it down to your now dripping sex, languidly dragging his middle finger through it. Stopping just below your clit, you watched him intently waiting for him to do something, anything. However he didn’t touch you as you so desperately wanted him to, instead he brought his finger to his mouth, licking it clean and moaning at the taste. 

“J-Julian, please. I-” You cut yourself off with a rather loud moan as he began to push the very same finger he sucked clean, into you. He chuckled at your reaction, enjoying the noises you made for him no matter how loud or quiet they were.

“What is it, darling? What do you want?” He asked after he had gotten his finger as deep as he could, curling it a bit as he spoke. “Tell me what you need.”

Oh there was so much you wanted, you could’ve told him anything and you were almost certain he would give it to you. However the first coherent thought you had was, “More. Please, more.”

Abiding by your request, he began to slip his ring finger in to join his middle. Letting you adjust to the feeling for a moment, he moved up to your face to capture your lips in a passionate kiss. Silencing all of your moans as he began to curl his fingers, the length of them allowing him to brush against your most sensitive spots.

Julian pulled away to watch your face as he fingered you with more vigor, listening intently to every little noise you made, as he felt you begin to gently contract around his fingers he moved his thumb to rub your clit. “That’s it, come for me. Come all over my fingers.”

Almost as if by command, your orgasm washed over you with such power that your vision had turned white for a moment. As you came down from your high you felt Julian remove his fingers from you, you opened your eyes and took in the sight of him licking his fingers clean once more. 

“You taste delicious, darling. I would love to savor your sweet cunt but I think that may be a bit too much for this time.” Your eyes traveled down to his pants where you saw he was hard, looking back up at him in question. “Not knowing that we were going to do this today I, uh, I didn’t pick up condoms, you don’t have-”

“I’m on the pill.” You said cutting him off before he could begin rambling too much, causing him to spare you a confused glance. “Originally for periods but, now we don’t have to worry about condoms.”

Pulling you into another hungry kiss, he laughed against your lips. “Well thank god for coincidences then.” He said as he pulled away, removing his hands from your face down to the waistband of his pants to push them down. You bit your lip in anticipation, you’d heard that losing your virginity would be an important milestone in your life, hoping that was right. “And you’re sure about this? I don’t want to get too far and then you realize that you don’t want it.” 

You nodded quickly, you’d wanted this, that much you were certain of. He watched you with hesitation, not wanting to misunderstand you. When he was sure you had conveyed your want clearly, he pushed his boxers down to join his pants. You looked down to see his fully erect cock and saw that it was big, much bigger than you expected.

Julian must’ve seen the surprise on your face seeing as how he chuckled, he leaned down to your ear and whispered, “Don’t worry baby, I’ll be gentle.” You turned your head to look him in the eye and wrapped your hands behind his neck. 

“Julian, I want you. I need you. Please.”

Listening to your pleas he lined himself up and began to slowly push into you, groaning in pleasure next to your ear, the sound sending a pleasant tingle down your spine. “You’re, ugh, so fucking. Fucking tight.” He breathed into your ear. Once he had gotten in all the way he stilled. Waiting for you to adjust fully to the feeling of his cock in you.

“Move, oh god, please move.” Hearing your confirmation he began to languidly but slowly move his hips, causing him to release more pleasurable groans. You followed suit, feeling the drag of his cock against your walls.

“That’s it baby, just relax, let me please you.” Julian groaned as he began to gradually pick up the pace, causing your moans to become more frequent and loud, dragging your nails down his back leaving red marks in their wake. 

You felt yourself becoming closer and closer to your second orgasm with every thrust, “Julian, I’m- oh fuck, I’m close.” You moaned.

“Then come for me, I want to feel your tight cunt choking my cock.” He commanded as he brought his hand down to rub your clit in time with his thrusts. Your orgasm approaching rapidly you, you tensed and all but screamed out his name in pleasure. 

Feeling your walls tighten around his cock, Julian came shortly after grunting your name in your ear, burying his face in the crook of your neck. Almost collapsing on top of you, he let out a shaky breath. “Julian that was, that was amazing.”

You felt him smile weakly against your skin. He mumbled something against your shoulder, not quite hearing what he said you brought a hand to hold the back of his head. Turning his head so you could see him clearly he spoke again, “A memorable first time?”

“Unforgettable.” You reassured him. “But I do think we should probably get cleaned up.”


	8. The Plan

The next few days passed in the blink of an eye, and that meant that you were closer to the dinner your parents had planned. You’d talked to Portia about it and she was just as unwilling to go, albeit for a slightly different reason. She’d told you that Nadia had asked her if she wanted to go on another date on that night. She had tried desperately to get out of going, but alas, Mazelinka was going to make her go. 

You were finishing setting up the dining table for your guests, your mother called you to the kitchen, “Sweetie, can you finish carving up this chicken?” She asked once you set foot in the room. “Thank you honey.”

You let out a quiet huff of frustration, begrudgingly making your way to the half carved roasted fowl. You looked at it with a look that could only be described as disappointed. You picked up the knife and began to cut it gently, not wanting to mess up the fairly nice outfit you had picked out for the dinner. 

The doorbell rang, meaning that you had finished cutting up the chicken just in time, “Oh they’re here!” Your father exclaimed as he came racing from the direction of his bedroom still trying to tie his tie. “Is dinner ready?”

“Yeah, it is.” You responded as you set the rather large plate on the table in the center of the rest of the food. Walking into the entry way you found your mother engaged in a conversation with Mazelinka, your father making what looked to be awkward and rather tense small talk with Julian, and Portia who’s face lit up when she saw you.”Portia!” You exclaimed as you were pulled tightly into a hug. “We just saw each other yesterday, it’s not that serious.”

“But it is because we’re that close.” She said as she let go of you, you spared a quick glance to Julian, who had all but ignored your father, only answering with noncommittal nods and occasional hums. “So, how are things with you and the medical student Julian set you up with?”

Julian watched you intently, waiting for your answer. “Things are going pretty good.” Seeming pleased with the answer he turned the majority of his attention back to your father. “Hey guys, can we move this to the dining room?”

Your father caught himself before he delved too deep into the conversation with Julian. The group slowly moved from where they were to the dining room, everyone finding their place at the table. Your mom and dad on the ends of the table, Portia to your left, Mazelinka across from her and Julian across from you. “So, how have you been Portia?”

“Oh, I’ve been good.” She answered your mother, “I’ve got a date with a really cute girl tomorrow.”

“Oh!” Your mother said, leaning forward to signal that she wanted to know more. “Is she nice?”

“She’s really nice, she always asks how my day has been, she makes the best tea, and always knows just what to say.” Portia sighed dreamily, as she smiled off in the distance. 

Your father looked to you and Julian, “Portia mentioned you being set up with a med student? Do we get to know their name?”

You nearly choked on the food you were chewing and shot Julian a panicked look. You swallowed your food as best as you could while trying to think of something to tell them. “His name’s Ian. He’s a close friend of mine, I figured they’d get along well enough.” Julian said, quickly saving you from potentially embarrassing yourself. “He seems to really like you by the way, he said he wanted to take you out on Sunday.” 

You let out a sigh of relief, “Well, I may have to take him up on that offer.”

Your father watched the two of you, seemingly not noticing the underlying intent behind Julian’s words. “I’m glad then, it would do you good to get out of the house a little more, and I don’t mean going to Portia’s.”

Portia giggled at that, knowing how little you went out if you weren’t with her. You were content to just sit inside and binge movies for hours on end. As the dinner began to wind down conversation became more vibrant. You learned more about how Nadia and Portia met, Portia learned that Nadia and Julian graduated at the same time, and your mother learned how to make a proper soup from Mazelinka. 

The night ended with your parents and Mazelinka having a rather lengthy conversation on proper cooking of some form or another, leaving you, Julian, and Portia to converse amongst yourselves. “So Ilya, you’ve never told me about an ‘Ian’. What’s he like?”

You watched Julian’s face pale, you could only assume yours did the same seeing as how Portia looked rather smugly between the two of you. “Well, he’s,-”

“He’s not real is he?”

Julian looked at you hopelessly, being backed into a corner with no way out. The two of you knew you’d have to fess up at some point, you just didn’t think it would be this soon. He let out a defeated sigh, “No, he’s not.”

Portia laughed, effectively confusing both of you. Had she really caught on or was she just pulling your leg? “Really Ilya, I thought you would at least be a little more creative. You never were the best at hiding things.”

“Portia I-” She put a hand up, still smiling, she shook her head. “What?”

“I don’t care that you two are dating, I mean yeah it’s weird if I think about it for too long but honestly? It doesn’t matter. But you two are gonna have to find a way to convince (Y/N)’s parents that he’s real and not someone that you guys just made up.” She explained, and had a pretty valid point. From what you could gather from their earlier conversation, he didn’t seem too fond of Julian. His backhanded compliments proving that much.

“I mean I suppose we could have someone be a stand in, at least until her and ‘Ian’ ‘break up’.” Julian suggested while air quoting “Ian” and “break up”. “I mean for now it shouldn’t be an issue, assuming neither of us gets caught…”

“It could work.” You responded. Thinking about the possible ramifications of you getting caught. “But we’d definitely need to be on top of things.” Portia nodded in agreement, rubbing her chin in thought. “Maybe Nadia knows someone we could ask for help.” 

“She might, but I’m not sure I feel comfortable with someone we barely know being added to the equation.” You confessed, not entirely sure who may end up being dragged into this. For all you knew it could be someone who would just completely ruin it the first moment they got.

“I think I know someone, you may not like him but he owes me a favor.” Julian chimed in. “We can see about going to meet with him tomorrow.”


	9. The Meeting

You and Julian sat at the café waiting for this mystery man. You guessed that he could sense your tension, taking one of your hands into his own and rubbing it gently with his thumb. “Everything is going to be fine. He won’t screw this up, he likes to be dramatic though, so be prepared for some overacting.”

You looked at him and were met with a kind smile. Both of your heads turned to watch the door when you heard the bell announce the arrival of a new patron. Seeing a man with golden blonde hair and dark sunglasses. “Is that him?” You asked Julian as you watched the man search the café for what you could only assume was Julian.

He nodded and hummed in response, after looking around for a minute it seemed that the man had finally found the two of you. Taking a seat in front of you he took off his sunglasses and spoke, “So what exactly did you need to talk to me about, Jules?” 

“I need to ask a favor of you.”

“Sure thing, I owe you one after you practically nursed me back to health after that massive keger we had.” The man said as he put his hands behind his head and tilted the chair back. “So what is it? Knowing you I doubt there’s gonna be any need to get the government involved.”

“Well, as odd as it may sound, I need you to pretend to date (Y/N).” Julian explained to the man who turned his gaze to you, looking you up and down as if assessing whether or not you were worth his time. Shrugging his shoulders he looked back at Julian.

“I don’t think I’ve met her before Jules. Is she, y’know.” He said, pursing his lips before continuing. “Anyway, I do suppose I owe you but why?”

Julian looked down at the table, thinking of an appropriate response to the question. “The why doesn’t matter, at least, not now it doesn’t.” The man raised an eyebrow, expecting an actual answer but not getting the one he wanted. “Look, Lucio, I just need you to do this for me.” He said pinching the bridge of his nose. “You won’t be going out of your way, just a few dates, meetings with her parents, anything that I won’t be able to be at.”

“So a stand in?”

“Not exactly,” Julian continued, “her parents are under the impression she’s dating a med student named Ian.”

“Very creative.” Lucio chimed in.

“Yes well it was the only thing I could think of at the time, anyway. They both already know who I am, this “Ian”, they don’t know him. All they know is he’s a med student.” Lucio was taken aback, he didn’t know enough to pass as a med student. Julian must have noticed the expression on his face so he continued, “They don’t know what year, we’ll say you’re a first year med student and you’ll learn just enough to pass for that. Nothing more, nothing less.”

Lucio looked skeptical, not entirely on board with the idea. Leaning forward and resting his arms on the table he spoke, “So let me get this straight, you need me to pretend to be someone else so her parents,” he motioned to you dismissively, “don’t find out that you two are together for whatever reason.” Julian nodded as you continued to watch the exchange between the two men. Sighing, he nodded, fully understanding what he was being asked to do. “I guess I owe you this, but anything more than we absolutely need to do, I’m out.”

You looked at Lucio with a grateful look in your eyes, as if he had just saved your life. In a way he had definitely saved your love life. “Thank you, thank you so much Lucio.”  
His eyebrows raised slightly at the sound of your voice, looking to you once more before standing. “So when’s our first event?” 

“Oh, about that, we don’t know. My parents expressed interest in meeting…” you trailed off, not exactly knowing how to phrase the rest of your thought, “you, I guess, but they hadn’t set a specific date. If I could get your number so I could let you know beforehand it might be helpful.” 

Lucio nodded, took out a pen, and grabbed a napkin. He hastily scribbled down his number and slid the paper towards you. “Don’t hesitate to call me, princess.”


	10. The First Step

As you stepped through the door to your house you were assaulted with questions from your parents. ‘Where were you?’, ‘Why didn’t you tell us you were leaving?’, ‘Why were you gone so long?’, and other questions of the like. You explained to them that you were out with a friend but before you could finish articulating your thoughts, your mother interrupted you. “Was it Ian? Is that why you didn’t tell us where you were going?”

“Yeah, I mean,” you began, “I was just too excited to see him that I guess I forgot to tell you guys.” Your parents looked to each other and back. An unspoken conversation that you’d hope they’d tell you about. “What?”

“We want to meet Ian. We want to have a proper meeting with him.” Your father answered, upon hearing that a sudden panic washed over you. “We want to make sure that he’s right for you.” You nodded and ran upstairs to your room where you took out your phone and texted Julian. ‘They want to meet Ian.’

He responded almost instantly, **‘When? Did they give you a date?’**

‘They didn’t but they could just decide one day that they want to meet him.’ After sending the text to Julian you opened Lucio’s contact information and sent him a text about the situation. It took him a while to respond but when he did you were slightly surprised, _‘Tell them I’ll meet them on Tuesday. It’ll give us time to fake some conversations and prepare better.’_ Waiting a moment before his next text came through you watched curiously. _‘Can’t wait to meet your parents, princess. It’ll be phenomenal.’_

You responded. ‘Love you babe.’ Going back to respond to Julian’s message you saw that he had told you he’d already taught Lucio some things. ‘So he’ll be good to go by Tuesday?’

**‘Absolutely.’** The one word response put you at ease. The three of you had this in the bag, hoping that you would be able to pull this off long enough for Lucio to “break up” with you and then you wouldn’t have to fake that anymore.

“(Y/N)?” You heard your mother call for you from downstairs. “(Y/N), come here honey.” You left your room to go and meet her to see what she wanted. You found her and you father sitting in the living room. “Honey, we want to meet Ian on-”

“He said he wants to meet you on Tuesday.” You blurted, not wanting to have your parents decide that they should meet him tomorrow. “Yeah, we already talked about it. He said Tuesday would be best for him because of his school and all.”

Your parents spoke quietly amongst themselves, seemingly discussing the plans without you. “Would he have an issue coming over to our place?” You shook your head, you didn’t think he would. Or rather, you’d hoped he wouldn’t. “Okay, well if you could invite him over so we could get to know him a bit, around ten would work.” You nodded and went back to your room.

You opened the window and Julian saw you, mirroring your actions. “You look upset. What’s wrong?” He asked as he leaned on his window sill. You let out a sigh, you were unsure how well this plan would work now that you were this close to having to put it into motion. “Is it about Lucio?”

“A little, yeah.” You confessed, you didn’t know how well your parents would act about the whole thing. “And I mean, we have barely any idea of who exactly Ian is supposed to be. Yeah, my parents think that he’s devoted to me but other than that he could make anything up.”

Julian laughed, “You’re seriously overthinking this. They don’t know how long the two of you have ‘been together’. Just say it’s been a week or two, and the two of you could probably say just about anything and I’m sure they’d believe it.” You watched him as he spoke, focusing on the movements of his lips and the cheerfulness in his eyes. “Besides, I have faith that you can make it work.”

You smiled at him and the two of you continued to speak until the sun went down. You said your goodnights and got ready to go to bed. You saw that Lucio had sent you a text. _‘I want to get to know you better for our little plan. Pick you up at 11?’_ You responded.

‘Sure thing babe.’


	11. The Detour

You sat on your front porch, Lucio said he would pick you up at 11 and it was 10:54. You pulled out your phone to send him a text asking where he was but stopped when you saw an all white sports car roll up to your curb. You watched the driver roll down the window and call to you, “I did say I’d pick you up at eleven, didn’t I?” 

You looked closer to see who was talking to you and realized that it was Lucio, you walked over to his car and got in the passenger side. You looked at him as he began to drive off, “I didn’t realize you’d be early.”

“But you were waiting for me anyway, weren’t you?” You averted your gaze to your feet, not wanting to look him in the eye after his statement. “So, there’s this cute little café I want to take you to. Talk, have a cup of coffee, you know. Like a couple of good friends.” 

His emphasis on the word couple didn’t go unnoticed but you didn’t think much of it. You nodded and looked out the window and watched the buildings and people pass as you made your way to your destination. Your surroundings becoming less familiar the farther you went, “Hey Lucio, where exactly is this café?” 

“It’s uptown, my treat.” You looked at him with worry, “Seriously, you don’t have to worry about it. I want to spoil you.” He took his right hand off the steering wheel to hold your hand. His smooth hand grasping yours tightly but not uncomfortably. The warmth of his palm comforting you slightly. “You don’t have to worry about fitting in, people will see you with me and mind their own business.” 

You let out a shaky exhale, trying to calm yourself so as to face this event with confidence. You felt his thumb rub comfortingly over your knuckles, much like Julian had the day before. Surprisingly it helped, you felt at ease. But his presence was still new and unfamiliar, you hadn’t grown accustomed to it as you had Julian’s. Your thoughts drifting back to him no matter how hard you tried to focus on Lucio, you couldn’t.

As Lucio pulled into a parking space he spoke, “I want you to know that I’m taking you on this ‘date’ so you’ll be more comfortable around me. I want you to feel safe around me.” He turned to you after turning off the ignition. “I want you to feel the same way about me that I feel about you.” 

Not elaborating further, he got out of the car to open your door. Offering his arm for you to take. He walked you to the café, holding the door open for you and as you entered, you saw a wide variety of patrons at the establishment. Ranging from people who looked as though they stepped through a magazine to businessmen hurrying to get their coffees to return to a meeting. “Are you sure it’s not an issue?” 

“Trust me princess, if it were, I wouldn’t have taken you here.” He reassured you, the two of you sat at a raised table with stools for seats. “So, how long have you known Jules exactly?”

You thought for a moment, not knowing what kind of answer he was expecting. “We didn’t start talking until about a month ago. But I guess I knew him technically since I was about seven.”

Lucio nodded, leaning back on his stool he nodded, “And you two are serious about this whole relationship?” You nodded in response, he hummed. “He hasn’t told you about how we met has he? I wouldn’t think he would.” You furrowed your eyebrows in question, “He’s not proud of it, he doesn’t tell many people. Hell,” he paused, “I don’t even think he’s told his sister about it.”

“But the two of them are so close, why wouldn’t he tell her?”

Lucio chuckled, shaking his head lightly. “He doesn’t like to admit that he’s run with the wrong crowds before he got where he is today. Jules’s never been completely honest with people. Don’t get me wrong,” He said as he put his hands up defensively, “he’s never lied to anyone about it, he just doesn’t talk about it.” 

You narrowed your eyes at him, “Then why do you think you can talk about it?”

“Because I was in those same crowds. That’s why I owe him the favor, that’s why I’m doing this whole thing. We got into a mess, well I got into a mess, and he got me out of it.” Leaning onto the table and resting on his forearms he continued, “Jules doesn’t mind me, he seems to think I’m not entirely a lost cause. Thinks he can make me a better person I guess.”

You watched his movements as he spoke, his whole presence was domineering. But not in an uncomfortable way. What was unsettling, however, was how much he knew about Julian. Had they really known each other for that long? “How long have you known him then?”

“I’ve known him since we were about sixteen. But, we were fairly involved together.” Your eyes widened at the suggestion, “No, we weren’t together. Although I would've enjoyed that, he wasn’t into it. Anyway, like I said, wrong crowds and he doesn’t talk about them.”

“But what do you guys do?”

“If he didn’t tell you yet, it’s not my space to tell you.” Was all he said before leaning back in his chair. “But answer me this, how do you know him? How did you meet?”

You began to tell him about how the two of you first met when you were younger and ended with how you reconnected at Portia’s not too long ago. Not telling him about the intimate moments, he listened intently. You watched him every so often as he spoke to try and gauge his reactions. 

“So, from what you’ve told me, he seems like he’s being honest enough with you.” You tilted your head to the side. “And it sounds like you two are pretty good for each other.” You nodded once, showing you agreed. “So, I guess I have to be good for you too, princess. And trust me,” he leaned forward and whispered, “I can make you feel so good.”


	12. The Punishment

That night you were on the phone with Julian, “I take it everything went well with Lucio?” He asked, you could see him from your window, he was holding himself up with his left arm above his head against the window frame. “Nothing uncomfortable? He behaved himself?”

“Yeah, we talked, we made up a few fake stories to tell my parents, who are,” you paused and waited for him to look you in the eye, “gone by the way. If you wanted to come over.”

The look on his face said it all, he wanted to come over, he wanted to be near you after a week of not even being in the same room as you, he was starved of not only your touch but also your presence. He missed being able to cuddle with you, missed being able to kiss you, to do… other things with you. “Is that an invitation? It sure sounds like one.”

“I don’t know, it might be.”

Julian looked to his right for a moment, then back to you. “Give me ten minutes and I’ll be right over.” You watched as he hastily threw on a sweatshirt and looked for his shoes, grabbing one final thing he spoke into the phone, “I’ve got a surprise for you. I think you’re gonna love it.”

Hanging up the phone you dashed downstairs to meet him at the door, you knew he said ten minutes but he was always early. It was one of the many things you loved about him, he always made sure he was early so that you two could spend the most time together. 

You allowed yourself to get lost in thought before a sharp knock at the door pulled you back into reality. You walked over slowly, knowing who it was you took your time. Opening the door you were met with Julian’s smiling face, “I missed you, ya know.”

“And I missed you too, darling.” He said as he pulled you in for a quick kiss. Holding you against him for a moment, relishing in your presence. You looked up at him with nothing but adoration in your eyes. “Now I was thinking,”

“Uh oh.” You cut him off. “That’s not good.”

“Oh hush you love my ideas, as I was saying,” He continued, “I was thinking we could try something a bit, different. Bedroom wise.”

You tilted your head in confusion, not understanding what he was getting at. Something different in a good way or something different in a bad way? Julian noticed the confusion on your face and explained. 

“I was thinking we add some toys into the mix. Nothing too exciting just yet, we’ll start simple and work our way from there.” You thought about his suggestion for a moment, you’d never used toys before. Was it that obvious? Did he think that you needed extra stimulation in order to get off? You were fairly content with what the two of you were doing, was he not? “And it’s nothing against you, if anything you’ll benefit from it more than I will.” 

“What do you mean?”

“Well, I was planning on using a vibrator on you as I pound you senseless.” The words coming out of his mouth were absolutely filthy, sending a wave of heat straight to your core. Letting out a strained breath you looked to the floor, avoiding his gaze. “And maybe I’ll get to finally savor your sweet little cunt.”

Looking back up at him you said, “Then what are you waiting for?”

“Anywhere in particular you want me to take you?” 

You looked over to the couch, thinking about the thrill of not having to be in a bed and the opportunities it gave you. Looking back to Julian, you figured he got the idea when he picked you up and began to carry you over to said couch. Setting you down and getting on his knees in front of you, you spoke, “Just, be careful. Please.”

Meeting your gaze with lust in his eyes he replied, “Anything for you, darling.” He undid your pants and pulled them down slowly, making a point to have you wait for him. After getting them completely off, he looked to your underwear where he saw you had soaked through them. “Is all of this for me darling?”

You nodded, unable to form coherent sentences; you watched him as he bent down to lick you through your underwear, maintaining eye contact all while doing so. 

A shiver went down your spine as you felt his fingers gently brush your hips in order to take off your underwear. Watching him intently as he spread your legs and eyed your dripping sex. Looking up at you for permission, you nodded. 

Julian took his time kissing and nibbling from your knee to the apex of your thighs, stopping before going too far; fearing that he might overwhelm you. “Julian,” you sighed, “please. I-” you cut yourself off with a sharp intake of breath as he licked a broad stripe between your folds, groaning at the taste of you. 

He placed a few more well timed licks before taking your clit into his mouth and sucking. Earning a shaky moan from you, looking up to meet your gaze he sucked harder. Your hands flew from beside you to his hair, grasping at the deep red locks. Pulling gently caused him to moan, the vibrations going right through you. Moving his hands from your knees to your thighs he began to knead them gently. “Julian,” you moaned, “I’m close. Please, don’t- don’t stop.”

Julian took that as a hint to double his efforts, reloving his left hand from your thigh to slip two fingers in and curl them vigorously. You felt yourself tense and shake with your orgasm ripping through you, pulling Julian’s hair a little tighter as a response. His actions didn’t cease until he was sure that you had finished. “Delectable.” He said as he wiped his chin clean and sucked his fingers dry. “I will  _ never _ get tired of your taste, darling.”

“Can,” you breathed, still attempting to recover from your orgasm, “Can we try the vibrator?” 

He pulled it out of his back pocket, it was small, no bigger than his thumb, you found it hard to believe that it would do much. He must’ve noticed the look on your face, seeing as how he chose to word his next sentence. “It may not look like much darling, but trust me. I think you’ll like it.”

Turning it on you heard a light buzz, sure you’d gotten yourself off before but you’d never used one of  _ those _ . The initial noise had startled you a tad, but Julian’s reassuring words had calmed you. Starting by moving it around the outer lips of your cunt, so you would get used to the foreign feeling, you let out an uneven breath. Taking your lower lip between your teeth when he moved it closer to the inner lips of your cunt, you whimpered when he circled your entrance. “That feel good, sweetheart?” You nodded feverently, subconsciously attempting to close your legs, not succeeding when Julian pushed his knee to stop your foot and his right hand still on your thigh. “You’re doing so good, so good for me sweetheart.”

You watched him as he drug the toy slowly from your entrance to your clit, him watching as your face contorted with pleasure. Once he had reached your clit, he decided to turn the vibrations higher, sending more rapid pulses of pleasure through you, causing your volume to grow. “Julian, oh god. Feels, so-” you moaned, arching your back, “so fucking good.” 

Julian then turned the frequency of the vibrations up higher, bringing you to the edge of your second orgasm, ready to fall into complete bliss once again you warned him. Trying to keep your eyes on him, but finding it nearly impossible. Feeling him nibble on your thigh and turn the vibrator up once more, watching you as you fell off the precipice of your second orgasm; this one hitting harder than the last. 

As you came down from your high you watched as he set the vibrator aside and rose to a kneeling position and spoke to you, “Keep it, I want you to think of me every time you use it. Every time you cum I want you to think about the filthy things we’ve done today.”

You whimpered at his words, feeling yourself drip even more. You watched as he undressed, working his way from his top to moving to stand to remove his pants. Seeing the bulge in his boxers made your mouth water at the thought of tasting him, it was the least you could do after all he’d done for you. ”Julian, can I?” He looked at you quizzically, you darted your eyes down to his cock before looking back at him.

“Maybe next time, sweetheart. And I don’t think you want your parents coming home and seeing you between my legs, my cock deep in your throat, watching you take every inch of me like the good little girl you are.” You swallowed hard at the thought, but you trusted that he would keep his word. He did about eating you out, why wouldn’t he about sucking his cock? “For now, I need you to lie down.”

You did as he instructed; watched him drop his boxers and crawl over you with a predatory glint in his eyes. Julian pulled you into a deep, passionate kiss before thrusting into you all at once. With his mouth on yours, the most you could do in response was inhale sharply. You raked your nails down his back, resulting in him letting out a pleasurable groan into the kiss. 

Pulling away and looking in your eyes, he began to move slowly. His hands held your hips in a firm grip for leverage. Your eyes rolled back into the back of your head, closing them when you felt him speed his thrusts a bit, barely noticeable but just enough to set your overstimulated cunt ablaze with pleasure. Losing yourself in the feeling before Julian snaked his hand behind your head and lifted it to make eye contact with him, “Eyes on me sweetheart, I want to see the look in your eyes as you come around my cock.” 

You whimpered when he picked up the pace to the point where you could hear the slapping of skin on skin contact. The only thought that had crossed your mind was how good you felt, how pleasurable Julian made you feel. Feeling your third, and hopefully final, orgasm approach you wrapped your legs around Julian’s hips. His groans and thrusts becoming uneven, he reached down with the hand that was cradling your head to rub your clit. You tensed around him and felt him still with a final thrust, spilling himself into you. 

Taking deep breaths to calm yourself, you looked at him. “Julian, I think we should probably get cleaned up.”

He chuckled and moved to pull himself out of you. “I know you probably don’t but,” he started, “you have any inconspicuous cloths we could use to clean you with?” 

You let out a huff of laughter and shook your head, “A damp washcloth would work fine I think. We have some in the bathroom down the hall,” you said pointing to the hall on your right, “bottom drawer of the vanity.” 

Watching him get off the couch and pull on his boxers, you lifted yourself to lean on your elbows. Following him with your eyes until he had disappeared behind the wall of the hallway. His absence gave you a moment to think, how long would this last? How long until your parents found out and grounded you? And why didn’t they like Julian? He seemed like a perfectly respectable man, caring, med student, responsible, what wasn’t to like?

“Darling, I’m gonna have to ask you to spread your legs for me.” He said, interrupting your thoughts. You followed his movements with your gaze as you watched him crawl between your thighs to wipe away his mess, he looked up to you and let out a light laugh. “You seem impressed.” 

“I’m just surprised that we’ve gotten this far.” Julian cocked his head to the side, not understanding what you meant. “I mean, we might as well have been strangers before that night, you know, the one where you pressed me against the counter.” 

“Helped you get a bowl.”

You smiled to yourself, recalling the memory fondly, “But now we’re doing this. Intimacy, love, all of that.” 

He smiled at the idea, continuing to clean you up until he was sure that you were practically spotless. He rested his chin on your knee, rubbing the other with his free hand. “You know, I’m really glad you decided to trust me. I would’ve gotten over it eventually had you said no, but the fact that you agreed. It just,” he exhaled deeply, “it thrills me to no end.” 

“An ‘I love you’ would’ve sufficed.” You joked.

“It wouldn’t do the feelings I have justice. I don’t just love you, I adore you. I’m at your beck and call, I would do anything for you. I need you to know that.” You smiled at him, taking every word he spoke to heart. “Although I do think we should get dressed and I should go. We got lucky that your parents were gone this long, they could be home any minute now.” 

You nodded and the two of you moved to stand up and put your clothes back on, Julian got dressed before you and had bent down to pick up the vibrator he brought for you. Handing it to you, you pocketed it. Not wanting to leave him before he had to leave you. “I’ll find somewhere to put it later.” 

He chuckled and pulled you closer to him by the hips, planting a firm, yet gentle, kiss to your lips. Your hands moved to rest on his shoulders, however neither of you heard the door open. What did get your attention was your mother speaking your name in shock,

“(Y/N)?”


	13. The Distraction

You were now sitting in front of your parents on the couch, them standing in front of you, scolding you. Your father had sent Julian back to his house and told him he never wanted to see his face ever again. “I mean honestly honey, we thought things were going well with Ian. Why would you cheat on him?”

“With Julian of all people. Come on, sweetie, have some self respect.” Your father interjected, feeling as though his input was necessary at the time.

Your mother looked at him, silencing him almost immediately, she then turned back to you. “I feel as though we need to talk with Ian. Tell him what’s going on.”

The idea made you swallow hard, your father told you to go get your phone to contact him. You hastily made your way upstairs to your room to text Lucio, you'd told him as much of the situation as you could without being gone for a suspicious amount of time. 

When you finally went downstairs you told your parents that he was on his way. Luckily, Lucio was only about ten minutes away from your house. You sat rather awkwardly in front of your parents, not wanting to expose yourself, you kept quiet. Your father broke the silence, “Well? Is he on his way?”

You nodded, your father making a noncommittal hum in response. The three of you stayed like that until three sharp knocks on the door grabbed your mother’s attention. She walked over to the door and opened it, she was met with Lucio holding a relatively large bouquet of flowers. “I got a text from (Y/N) saying I was needed over here. What’s wrong?”

Your mother ushered Lucio into the living room to sit next to you on the couch. He looked from you to your parents with a confused expression. Your father let out a sigh and looked to Lucio, “Ian, I’m afraid that (Y/N) has been cheating on you, with Julian.”

Lucio looked at you with pain and heartbreak written all over his face, then back to your father for confirmation. When he saw your mother nod he looked back to you, “Princess, I- why? What does Julian have that I don’t?”

“Nothing Ian, it was a stupid spur of the moment decision.” You avoided eye contact, knowing that if you made eye contact with Lucio you would’ve laughed at how ridiculous the situation was. “I’m sorry, it was one time and it meant absolutely nothing.”

He let out a light sob, somewhere between a pitiful laugh and a cry. “Princess, I don’t ever want you to feel like you have to cheat to get what you feel you’re missing from me. I want you to be able to tell me exactly what you think you need and I will do my damnedest to give it to you.” 

Your parents watched the exchange with intent, wanting to know exactly how this was all going to play out. And one question was swimming in your father’s head, “Why Julian?” You and Lucio looked to him, you averted your eyes in “shame” so as to play along with the idea that you were cheating. “I mean, I knew he was a bad kid but cheating? This is a new low.” 

“I’m sorry Ian, I know I’ll never be able to make it up to you-” you began before being interrupted by Lucio.

“No princess, it’s my fault. I should’ve paid more attention to you. I should’ve known.” He said as he looked up and down sadly, his eyes finally landing on your lips. Leaning in to press a gentle kiss to your lips, the tender action being in stark contrast to his usual demeanor; or at least what you had seen of it. Reciprocating his action, you placed a hand on his thigh. 

Almost completely forgetting that your parents were there until you heard one of them clear their throat. Feeling Lucio pull away and take your hands into his own, he nodded slowly. You looked into his eyes and found nothing but genuine emotion. You supposed that he was just really good at acting, that or he actually felt something for you. Whatever the case was, it helped convince your parents that the two of you would try to work something out. 

Your parents conversed lightly between each other, seemingly not caring what you and Lucio did at the moment and used that to his advantage. “So princess, I guess we’re gonna have to step up our game. I was thinking a day to ourselves, I’ll spoil you, take you to all your favorite spots and then some. Afterwards we head to my place and have dinner.” 

You swallowed hard, what would Julian think about this whole idea? After all it would be more like cheating on him than what you were caught doing earlier. But he had to have thought about what Lucio could offer if he was okay with him being a part of this whole charade. After a minute of deliberation you nodded, figuring you would tell Julian about it later. 

After your parents had finished talking amongst themselves, Lucio insisted that you came with him to his car before he left. “I’ll pick you up at noon princess,” he leaned into your ear and whispered, “your parents are watching. Give daddy a kiss so they know it’s alright.”

Pulling you to him by your hips, he seized your lips for the second time that day, however this time he grabbed a handful of your ass before pulling away. It took you a moment to realize what had happened but by the time you had, he was already gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to know what may happen next join my discord! https://discord.gg/44NpgGj


	14. The Retribution

The next morning you sat in your room texting Portia for the next few hours before your parents came up to your room, your mother sat down on your bed next to you and spoke, “Honey, we don’t want you going over to Portia’s anymore. If you want to hang out with her, you’ll either have to do it here or somewhere else. We can’t have you over there, not when that miscreant Julian is there.” 

You locked your phone and set it down on your lap, looking to your father to see what he thought about the decision; assuming it was solely your mother’s decision, he sighed and looked to the ground, “(Y/N), we just want you to be safe. We don’t trust Julian. It’s as simple as that.”

“Why don’t you trust him?” You asked cautiously, not wanting to make it seem like you cared  _ too _ much. Pulling your knees to your chest, your phone falling on to your bed in the process. “What did he do that caused you to dislike him so much?”

Your parents exchanged looks and nodded to each other, then your father spoke, “He’s a playboy. Plain and simple. He uses girls and then just throws them out. And to see you kissing him in our living room, that was the final straw.” Taking a few steps closer to you and your mother he spoke again, this time with more of a demanding tone, “What exactly made you think that he was a good man? And why did you bring him into our house?”

You shuddered and swallowed hard, you’d hoped that your parents hadn’t actually figured out what was going on and what  _ exactly _ he was doing in your home. You tried to think of a good reason but couldn’t come up with one. Your mother put a hand on your knee and spoke gently, “Honey, we don’t want you to start thinking that you have feelings for him. He won’t do anything but hurt you. And I’d be careful of Ian. We don’t really know him,” she paused, taking a deep breath, recollecting her thoughts, “but we want you to be careful around him. If Julian knows him, I doubt he’s any good.”

“He knows him from med school. It’s not like he knew him in high school.” You lied. From what you remember Lucio telling you, the two of them were fairly well acquainted back then. Not realizing your mistake until after your mother began to respond. 

“And how would you know that?” You held an awkward eye contact with her for a moment, fearing that she would catch onto the lie even quicker than she already had should you break it. Thinking of some excuse to use you tapped your legs gently, finding none you looked down. “You weren’t cheating on Ian were you?”

“No.”

“Ian isn’t even actually your boyfriend is he?” Your father asked.

You felt yourself get choked up, you hoped to god that they wouldn't do anything too harsh after finding out what they just had. Attempting to hold back the tears and failing, your mother put her hand on your knee. “Honey, how long has this been going on?”

You sniffled and took a deep breath, “Only about two days.” 

“With Julian. How long have you been with Julian?” Your father cut in, not attempting sympathy in the slightest. You watched both of your parents, debating on if lying about it would be better than telling the truth. Noticing how long you were waiting to respond your father spoke again, “I want an honest answer.”

“A little over three weeks.” 

“So that’s why you’ve been going over to Portia’s so much. Does she know? How does she feel about it?” You could hear the anger in your father’s voice. You composed yourself before challenging him.

“I’m eighteen, dad. I’m practically an adult. If I want to make stupid decisions then let me.” You glared at him. You wanted to make your own decisions and figure things out on your own, not be treated like a baby your whole life. “If I think I love him then let me think that. He’s changed, he’s not like that anymore.”

“How would you know?” Your father countered, stepping closer to your bed and putting his hands on the edge of it. “You barely know the guy, and his “friend” isn’t actually your boyfriend. You’ve gotten yourself into quite the mess young lady.”

“It’s not a mess if I know what I’m doing. Maybe if you guys weren’t so against me doing  _ anything _ I would’ve told you. If you supported me when I needed it I would’ve said something.” You snapped, moving your legs to get your mother’s hand off your knee. Thinking back to all of the sweet things Julian had done for you, you huffed lightly. He didn’t seem like that bad of a person. “Where did you think all of those flowers I got came from? And what exactly do you think he and I are doing?”

“Listen to me, and listen good. If I hear about or see you in so much as the same room as him without one of us present, you’re grounded. Now you better find a way to tell him that you two are through.” You began to protest, not getting a single word out before he cut you off. “No, there’s no way out of this one. I won’t allow you to hurt yourself like this. We won’t allow you to give yourself to someone who doesn’t even give a shit about you.”

After that, your parents left you to sit in your room alone. You sent a text to Julian; ‘I guess we’re through.’

His response was almost instantaneous,  _ ‘What do you mean?’  _ You thought about how you wanted to phrase it.  _ ‘Darling what do you mean you guess we’re through?’ _

‘Parents found out. They also might be onto Lucio.’

You waited a moment for his response, while you waited you texted Lucio about what was going on. He responded sooner than Julian had,  **‘Oh princess, is there anything I can do to help?’**

‘Unless you can convince them that Julian isn’t that bad of a guy, I don’t think so.’ Shortly after you sent the text to Lucio you received a text from Julian.

_ ‘You’re an adult. And besides, if you wanted to make stupid decisions now would be the time to do so. Rather than when the consequences are too much for you to handle on your own.’ _

You read the text carefully, it seemed like he was implying that your relationship could have dire consequences. Reading it over a few more times to make sure you comprehended what he had told you. ‘So you think this was a stupid decision?’

_ ‘Of course not, I love you dearly. What makes you think I would ever think that being with you was a stupid decision?’ _

You deliberated on what you wanted to send next, wavering between anger and anguish, wanting to let him know exactly how you felt about the whole situation yet also wrap yourself into his arms and have him tell you everything would be alright. Deciding on the former, you wrote; ‘Maybe the fact that you have a reputation that you didn’t tell me about. You know, about you being a playboy and all.’

He didn’t respond after that, not for a while. You’d figured he had something better to do. You let it be and went back to texting Portia, conversation went along as normal until she sent a concerning text, ‘ Hey, is Julian going over to your place or something? He looks like he’s getting ready to leave but wouldn’t tell me where he’s going.’

‘I don’t know. He didn’t tell me he was coming over.’ You pocketed your phone and went downstairs. Your parents were in the kitchen, seemingly unaware of your presence. You walked over to your living room window to see Julian standing on your porch, debating on what he was going to do now that he was there. You walked hastily over to the door and opened it before he could announce his presence to your parents. “Julian what are you doing here?”

“I needed to talk to you, in person. There’s a lot I have to explain.”


	15. The Ending

The two of you walked to the nearby park, his hands in the pockets of his leather jacket. Occasionally you would steal glances in his direction, seeing the look of grief on his face. It hurt you to see him like this but you needed answers. You needed to know if what your parents said was true, you needed to know if he was still like that, and most importantly you needed to know if he genuinely loved you. 

Once you had reached your destination, Julian sat down on a bench and gestured for you to sit next to him. You refused and stood in front of him. He sighed and looked to his feet, licking his lips before looking up to meet your eyes. “I suppose I should start from the beginning, or as close to that as I can get.” You crossed your arms, listening intently. “What I’ve done in the past has no excuse, but I can assure you I had a reason for it.”

“You had a reason for leading on innocent girls?” 

“I didn’t lead them on, they knew what they were doing. They were never anything more than a quick fuck.” He responded, the words coming out of his mouth sounding so unlike him. Giving you plenty to think about. “It was mostly driven by stress from, well, a lot of things, but then it became about the risk. The adrenaline from it all was, it was intoxicating.”

You furrowed your brow in confusion and anger, was he really trying to justify sleeping with a bunch of random girls? Sure it was before the two of you got together but it was still frustrating. Blinking a few times before you spoke, “So you’re telling me it was all just some adrenaline thing?”

“Something like that.”

“Then what exactly did you do that caused Lucio to owe you a favor? And how exactly did the two of you meet?” Those questions had been on your mind ever since Lucio brought up that he’d known Julian for a long time. Since the two of you were discussing his rather  _ scandalous  _ past, there was no better time to bring it up. 

Breathing deeply before crossing his arms over his chest; he spoke, “He and I were going after the same girl at one point and it became something like a competition. But, after it became something almost like a friendship. And as for why he owes me that favor, I’m sure you’ve heard about why they’re weary about hiring teacher assistants?” You nodded, you’d heard plenty about the school not hiring teaching assistants but just assumed that it was a budget thing. “Lucio, he uhm, he had sex with the one in biology. After word got around, that someone slept with her, people began to talk about all of the circumstances. It was a mess. Eventually administration had narrowed it down to either Lucio or me. If they found out it was him, he wouldn’t be where he is today.”

As you listened, the less it made sense. He avoided eye contact quite a bit, you figured he had some reason for it but didn’t quite care. You let out an aggravated huff of breath, you couldn’t believe what he was telling you. “So that’s all I was to you? A quick fuck?” You retorted, shaking your head gently. “I thought you cared Julian, I really did. But I guess I was wrong.”

Standing up, he put his hands on his shoulders and looked down at you. “I do care about you (Y/N), I promise I do. You think that I invested all this time and energy in you to sleep with you? That I didn’t care for you at all?” You looked at him, seeing the pain on his face, the desperation. You wanted to believe him, you really did. You just couldn’t, not after what he had told you. “I want nothing but to make you happy, and if that means I have to leave you, then I will.”

“Julian, I don’t want to leave you but, the fact that you didn’t tell me about all this before, it doesn’t exactly make me trust you.” You said, pushing his hands off your shoulders. “I at least need some time apart from you before I decide on what I want to happen with,” you paused for a moment, gesturing between the two of you, “whatever this was.” 

He watched as you walked back the direction you came. He couldn’t help but wonder how differently things could’ve gone had he been up front with you, and you thought the same. Would you have accepted him as willingly? Or would you have turned him away almost immediately?

The moment you set foot into your house your parents were bombarding you with questions. You didn’t answer any of them as you tried to keep your composure, yet failing. You stood and cried gently as your parents continued to ask you endless questions. “Let me guess, he broke your heart didn’t he?” Your father asked, waiting for a response.

You shook your head, taking a few deep breaths before speaking, “We ended it.”

“Good. He doesn’t deserve you anyway.” Your father said smugly, watching as you walked slowly to your room upstairs. Shortly before you were able to throw yourself on your bed and wallow in self pity, you got a text from Portia,  ‘How about a girls night this weekend? Nadia says she wants to meet you and I think you could use some time out of the house.’

Waiting a moment before responding, receiving a second text from her before you could.  ‘It’ll take your mind off of him, I promise.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well, it's been quite a ride hasn't it?


	16. The Insight

You and Portia sat on your porch the afternoon of your girls night, by then she had already heard about what exactly went down between you and Julian. Unsurprisingly, she sided with you. However the two of you agreed not to talk about it unless absolutely necessary, and in many cases it wasn’t. “So she may ask about, you know.”

“Yeah, I guess it couldn’t hurt to fill her in on what happened.” You shrugged, you were fairly certain you wouldn’t break down crying at the thought but it still hurt. At some point you’d have to talk about it, dreading the thought. It had been a few more minutes before Nadia had pulled into your driveway and stepped out of her car. She was the most elegant woman you’d ever seen, her hair was long and silky, even in leggings and a sweatshirt she looked luxurious. 

“Hey Nadi!” Portia said, running up to her and giving her a firm kiss on the lips. “So this is (Y/N),” she motioned to you, “you remember me telling you about her right?”

The woman walked over to you, taking in your appearance. “How could I forget? The way you had described her to me was astounding.” She reached a hand out for you to shake, you took it and stood up. “My name is Nadia, I’m Portia’s girlfriend. It’s a pleasure to meet you, despite the circumstances.”

The three of you climbed into her car, Portia opting to sit in the back with you. The idle chatter was about what you’d expected from a first meeting, until Nadia had asked Portia how Julian had been. “Well, he just got out of a relationship. I don’t think either of them are taking it as well as they could.” Portia answered, giving you a bit of a clue as to how he was feeling about the whole ordeal. “Julian hasn’t been around the house unless he absolutely has to. I’m not exactly sure where he goes.” 

“Well if he’s the same as I remember him, he may be trying to distract himself.” 

“Distract himself how?” Portia asked, even though you were fairly certain you knew where Nadia was going with this you were eager to hear what she had to say. You briefly caught Nadia steal a glance at Portia through the rear view mirror before returning her eyes to the road. 

“In high school whenever he figured he needed a distraction he would sleep around. Some girls, usually the incredibly shallow ones, would try their hardest to catch him in one of their moods. Or have their friends add to the stress in hopes that they’d land in bed with him.” Portia shot you a questioning look, Nadia’s words sinking in and giving her plenty to think about. She couldn’t believe that her brother had done something like that. It was akin to when your parents told you Santa wasn’t real. “I don’t judge him for what he’s done of course. It’s in the past and I can only assume he’s changed for the better.”

“I hope so.” You said before you’d realized what exactly came out of your mouth. “For the girl he, y’know, broke up with.”

“Did you know her?” Nadia asked casually, you’d hoped she hadn’t caught on to what you initially meant by your words. You nodded and made a noise of confirmation, not wanting to admit out loud what you were thinking. “I’m sure that if he truly loved her, he changed.”

That was all you could think about for the rest of the car ride, if Julian had loved you enough to change his habits. Nadia did have a fair point about not judging him on his past mistakes, it’s not like he could change what happened but he could change how he went about life from there on out. 

You were only pulled out of your thoughts when Portia gently shook your shoulder gently, saying your name to make sure she had your attention. When you focused on the house in front of you, you were amazed; the sheer size of it was intimidating. You followed Nadia and Portia into the house, finding that it was rather homey on the inside, comfortable looking furniture and throw pillows, earthy tones on the walls and decorative paintings. The two women went into the kitchen and began to get out various snacks. You watched as they pulled out bag after bag of chips, pretzels, popcorn, you name it. “So Julian’s ex, what was she like?” Nadia asked the two of you while grabbing a bottle of sparkling cider from the fridge. “Was she someone worthwhile?”

“I think she was, she was really sweet and the two of them seemed happy with each other.” Portia answered, moving around the kitchen to grab bowls for the snacks and glasses for the drinks. She turned around and leaned back against the counter, crossing her arms over her chest. “But I guess things just don’t work out like they’re supposed to.”

“Her parents kinda forced her to.” You said, offering insight from your perspective. “She didn’t want to end things with him. She was really happy with him and hoped that she’d be with him a little longer.”

“Then it seems,” Nadia began, “she should try to make things work out and not roll over and take it. If she really wanted to be with him she would fight for it instead of wallowing in self pity.” Portia shot her a look, a physical representation of her wondering if Nadia had actually said that to her. The breakup was still fairly fresh, it must’ve hurt to hear something like that. “And there may still be time for you to fix it, (Y/N). You just have to go get him.”


	17. The Remedy

It had been a few days after your girls night with Portia and Nadia, but you couldn’t forget what she had told you. That it may not be too late to salvage the relationship; the only issue with that was you weren’t allowed to be seen around Julian by anyone who you knew talked to your parents regularly. If you wanted to talk to him it would have to be somewhere where you knew you wouldn’t get caught. But first you’d have to let Julian know your intentions, which you were unsure of how to do. You were certain he’d deleted your number and leaning out your window to get his attention was a bit suspicious. Besides, he was probably getting his residency hours at this point and you didn’t want to bother him.

However Portia was at home, you could always ask her where he was. You sent her a text asking if she knew where he was currently, if he was at the hospital or somewhere else. You waited, watching the screen intently as you awaited her response,  ‘He’s out, idk where he went though’

There was only one person you’d figured had a clue where he might be was Lucio, yet you supposed he wouldn’t tell him where he was. The next thought that went through your mind was to ask Mazelinka where he could be. You went downstairs and put on your shoes, seeing that it was raining gently, you grabbed a raincoat. “Where are you going young lady?” Your father asked from the living room, deterring you of your plans. “You aren’t going over to Portia’s are you?” 

“I am, Julian isn’t there.”

“How do you know? Have you been talking to him?” He inquired with a slight edge to his voice, clearly not liking the idea of you going against his wishes. “If I find out-”

“Portia told me he wasn’t there. You don’t need to worry about me, I’m not a child anymore.” You said before walking out the door over to Portia’s, the rain chilling your legs. You stood at the front door for a moment, deliberating on whether or not you were really going to do this, your parents warned against him for a reason; but Nadia said that if you really felt you should be with him then you should fight for it. 

You knocked on the door, expecting Portia to open it but being slightly shocked when Mazelinka answered. You looked to her and opened your mouth to speak before her cutting you off, “Get inside you silly girl. You’ll catch a cold out in this weather.” You followed her inside and hung up your coat beside the door. “What is it you need?” 

“I was looking for Julian. I need to talk to him.” You answered as you followed a few feet behind her into the kitchen, watching as she inspected a pot of something, tossing a few ingredients into it and stirring. “Do you know where he might be?” 

“He told me he would be going to a bar before he left, probably that one just in town.” The older woman replied, turning around to face you. She looked at you with something akin to pity in her eyes. “He’s been working himself to the bone and going to bars almost every night, the boy doesn’t sleep well anymore.”

You knew exactly which bar she meant, it was fairly relaxed about the rules, you could get in no matter what but you had to have an ID to actually purchase things. You thanked her and went on your way, the walk shorter than you had expected but the rain made it feel like you were walking for miles. Upon entering the establishment you saw Julian sitting on one of the barstools, hunched over the bar with what looked like a half full mug of beer. You walked over and sat next to him, it seemed he hadn’t noticed you until you told the bartender you didn’t want anything. “What are you doing here?” He asked, turning his head to look you in the eyes. Looking you up and down rather quickly. “More importantly, how did you know I was here?”

“I went and asked Mazelinka, Portia didn’t know where you were so I asked her.” You watched as he took a swig of his beer, your eyes following the movements of his hand then drifting back up to his face. “I needed to talk to you.”

“About what? Couldn’t you have just sent a text?”

“I thought you’d have deleted my number or blocked me.” You confessed, looking down. His response led you to believe that if you had wanted to contact him you could’ve texted and he probably would’ve answered. “And I figured it’d be best if we talked in person.”

“Well, here we are, what is it you needed to talk about?” He asked while straightening up, and turning his torso towards you. You took a deep breath to relax yourself, it was just Julian, you weren’t confronting someone who would ridicule you for your decisions. But the thought of him turning you down in such a public place was nerve wracking.

“Can we take this outside?” You asked, he nodded and said he’d meet you outside after he cleared his tab. You stood outside the door, the sound of the rain calming you slightly. You heard the door open and whipped your head to see who it was. Upon confirming it was Julian, you spoke. “I want to try to work things out. I really want  _ us  _ to work out, I know that you did some, controversial-”

“Stupid, they were stupid things.” You shot him a playful glare for cutting you off. He waved his hand and nodded his head slightly, “Continue.”

“Whatever they were, they were in the past and I shouldn’t judge you for it. You’ve undoubtedly changed as a person for the better and-”

“Yes.” You looked at him in confusion, his single worded interruption threw you for a bit of a loop. “If you’re willing to try to fix things between us then I am more than willing to join you. When I told you I would do anything for you I meant it.” You sighed contentedly and pulled him into a kiss, catching him by surprise. It wasn’t long before he relaxed into it, pulling you as close as physically possible. After a moment he pulled away to speak, “What are we going to do about your parents?”

“I’m sure we could convince them one way or another.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are appreciated, but not necessary!


	18. The Resolution

That night you and Julian were in the living room of your house, your parents were switching between yelling at him in anger and yelling at you in confusion. Neither of them wanted to hear any arguments the two of you had, “I mean really honey, you can do so much better than him. After what he did to you, you’d think you would’ve stayed away.” 

Now you knew your father wasn’t referring to the rather intimate moments the two of you shared, he was implying that Julian had hurt you in some way. You rolled your eyes and let out an exhausted sigh. You watched Julian as he stood up from his position on the couch next to you, worried about what he might say to them. “I get it, you don’t want her to be around a guy like me, hell, if I had a daughter I wouldn’t want her around a guy like me either.” Your father opened his mouth to counter what Julian had just said before he stopped him, “But the thing is, my reasons are completely different than yours; and I’m willing to bet that you wouldn’t want your daughter to be around someone who is the same as you were when you were a stupid teenager.”

You watched intently as your father’s anger slowly subsided, not completely however. He was still very upset about the fact that you had gone directly against his wishes when you went and got Julian back. Your mother had nothing to say on the matter, she simply watched the two men in silence. “But I wasn’t sleeping around, spreading things I shouldn't be. You are no good for her, you’re just going to end up hurting her in the end.”

“You were however engaging in  _ incredibly _ self destructive behavior. I realize things were different in the eighties but that doesn’t dismiss the fact that you weren’t exactly a saint.” Julian said, throwing everyone in the room off guard. You never would’ve guessed your father was that kind of man, you figured he was always like he was now. Your mother looked to your father in shock, seemingly just as unaware of his past as you were. “So in the grand scheme of things, I’m not the worst thing that’s happened to her.”

“And just  _ how  _ would you know what I have and haven’t done?”

“Medical records, I was tasked with updating yours a few days ago and couldn’t help but notice the multiple mentions of either fractured proximal phalanges or cracked ribs. And I know I wasn’t there but I do know that those types of injuries are typically linked, especially the fractured phalanges, to fighting.” Julian explained, as your father looked at him in awe that shifted to anger. “I mean, sure, you could’ve just been the kinda guy who ended up in fights a lot, but I don’t think that’s quite the case.”

“Are you implying that I started those fights? That I intentionally caused others or myself physical harm?” Your father said defensively, you’d never seen your father act like this, if you had to guess you’d figure that he only got this way at certain moments. Luckily none that you had been involved in. “I want you out of my house and I want you to stay away from my daughter. End of discussion.”

“Sweetheart, are you sure that’s a good idea?” Your mother finally spoke, earning a look of disbelief. Moving to stand next to your father and putting a hand on his shoulder, attempting to ease him a bit. “He seems to make her genuinely happy, and he doesn’t seem to be hurting her at all.” 

“But for all we know he could be planning to leave her once he gets what he wants! We can’t trust him!” Your dad exclaimed. You and Julian knew exactly what he meant by that and both knew that it wasn’t the case. Julian opened his mouth to speak before you grabbed his hand to stop him, closing his mouth and sitting next to you on the couch. Your father watched as Julian soothingly rubbed your hand with his thumb. “Besides he’s encouraging her to not listen to us.”

The two of you shared baffled glances with each other, then to your father. You decided to go after Julian on your own, he wasn’t encouraging you to or anything, granted he didn’t try to stop you at all. Your mother seemed to have shared your confusion, albeit about a different side of the argument. “Sweetheart, she’s almost an adult. She should be able to make decisions on her own.” 

“I know but, I just don’t want to see her get hurt.” Your father said, hanging his head in something akin to shame. Dragging his hand down the bottom of his face, he looked to you and Julian. He pointed at him with his index finger accusingly, “Just because I’m allowing you to be with my daughter does  _ not _ mean that I like you by any stretch of the imagination.”

Julian scoffed and rolled his eyes. He turned his head to face you and spoke, “I can assure you that I won’t let that bother me too much.” Turning to face your father he smiled sweetly, “I’m gonna miss these little talks of ours.”

“And I’m not going to care. I want to see as little of you as possible.”

“Well then, in that case,” Julian said, standing up and gently pulling you up with him. You followed as he led you to your front door and opened it for you. “I’ll have your daughter back by ten” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a fun fic to write! I enjoyed all the comments and support I got along the way and would like to let you all know I will be writing a second one very soon.


End file.
